Empty No More
by Phan2112
Summary: Weiss meets a transfer student and falls in love with him. But friends and enemies get in the way of their love.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss has always had everything handed to her. Being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, she has never really needed anything. Or anybody. Everything she had gotten, she didn't have to work for. Which is one of the reasons that she wanted to become a huntress. She wanted a sense of accomplishment for once in her life. But once she had gotten into Beacon, not much had changed. She still could get everything that she ever wanted or anything she ever needed. There was never much she had to work for or she ever truly wanted badly enough to work for. That was until one day she saw a new student walk into Beacon. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. New students transferred in and out of Beacon all the time for various reasons. Some being grades, some being money and sometimes they students just don't like where they are or where they were. But something was different about him. The first time Weiss saw him, she lost her breath. Right after she saw him for the first time, Weiss had ran back to the dorm. Immediately after she got there, she was interrogated by Ruby.

"So Weiss whatcha doin?" Ruby said playfully. "Oh nothing." Weiss responded coyly. "I don't know, you're acting a bit strange to be doing nothing. Are you _sure_ that you're not doing anything?" Ruby once again playfully asking her partner. "Really it's nothing you don't need to worry about me." Weiss said trying to brush Ruby off. "Come on!" Ruby said pouting in her own little way. "OK fine it is _something_. But it's nothing I'm going to tell you about." Weiss responded somewhat viciously to her partner. "Come on you can tell me anything Weissy." Ruby said as she began to hound Weiss. "No I'm not going to tell you. And I told you to stop calling me that!" Weiss began to respond more firmly and she began to become annoyed. "Aww come on Weiss you know that you wanna tell me so just say it already." Ruby said while she began nudging her partner. "Ugh if it will get you to shut up then fine. I met a cute boy. Well not really met but…" "OH why didn't you tell me! Whats his name? Is he nice? Does he look good? Does he like cookies?" Ruby responded quickly. "I don't know enough about him to really talk about him so let's stop having this conversa-" "I could get Yang! Yang knows a lot about how to impress guys! Shes really good at it." Ruby said while interrupting her partner. "Well of course _she_ does, you dunce. Guys are all over her all the time. I mean even Professor Port finds her attractive. Anyone would, she's gorgeous. I'm just average at best." Weiss was beginning to tell Ruby much more than she had planned on but it all just kind of came out without her even knowing. It didn't matter though at this point all that she wanted to focus on was how to get this boy to notice her over anyone else. "Well I guess that makes sense. She is really pretty." Ruby said interrupting Weiss' train of thought. But although she didn't want to admit it, Ruby made a good point. She is really pretty. So she could probably help her out with her situation.

"OK I'm gonna ask her later. What were you doing?" "English." Ruby responded. "Do you need help?" Weiss asked. "Yeah…" Ruby responded to her partner in a pleading tone. After what felt like years of helping Ruby with her English homework, Yang finally got back from class. "Oh hey Yang!" Weiss said to Yang when she got into their room. "How was class?" Yang was really suspicious of how nice Weiss was being to her. "Did you break something of mine?" Yang asked Weiss in a serious and annoyed tone. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't replace it. She knew that Weiss could do that. Just the fact that she was using her stuff annoyed her. "No why would I use your stuff?" Weiss asked Yang. "Well there's gotta be a reason you're being so nice to me isn't there?" Yang asked Weiss. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee with me. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." "OK that sounds fun." Yang responded to her teammate. After walking to the coffee shop on campus they both ordered. After Weiss got her coffee and Yang got her cappuccino, they sat down to talk. "So what seems to be on your mind Weiss?" Yang asked playfully after she sipped her drink. Weiss sighed and said "I saw this really cute boy today…" She was beginning to blush. "And I wanted to know if you could… help me.. make him…" Weiss' face was as red as the sun at this point. She didn't want to finish her sentence. But she had to. "...notice me." Weiss felt like she had just swallowed her pride.

"Oh Weiss." Yang responded. "It's so nice that you came to me for help. I always hoped this day would come." Why would you hope that?" Weiss' response came out a bit harsh. "I don't know" Yang started. "It just seemed like you were always lonely. Well not lonely but you know, not really wanting anything to do with guys." Yang wished she had thought she had thought about her words before she said them. "Not like that just I like the idea that you want me to help." Yang finished that statement with a smile on her face thinking that she erased what she just said previously from existence. "Whatever, I was just wondering if you could help." Weiss asked rather annoyed. "Well, it's not really that hard to do. You just have to know what they like." Yang said to Weiss confidently. "Well I don't know what they want that's why I came to you, you dunce." "Oh well I guess that makes sense." It was Yang's turn to blush. Yang hadn't thought about that.

"So how would I make this guy like me?" Weiss asks Yang. "Well what do you know about him? What's he like? Tell me about him." Yang asked curiously trying to get her to talk. "Well…" Weiss starts. "I haven't really talked to him. I just saw him. But he has kinda reddish hair. And he's really cute." "Well that's not much help…" Yang says to Weiss. "I know but he's just been in my mind ever since I saw him. I just have to make this work." Weiss said sounding concerned about the matter. Yang was surprised that she could like a guy this much without even talking to him. Yang understood eye candy extremely well, but for Weiss it had to be something different. Eye candy doesn't really _fit_ her personality. "OK, OK, OK" Yang said to Weiss. "I understand what is happening and I think I can help. What you have to do is we have to find him and you have to talk to him. I can be your wing girl!" Yang said with a smile. Weiss sighed. "I guess there's no one else I would want to help me…" Weiss spoke in a rather enthused tone. "So are we gonna go look for him now?" Yang asked Weiss still smiling. "Let me finish this coffee first." "Come on you're just avoiding the situation." Yang had a point. Weiss was extremely nervous. She never put herself out there for guys. She was usually focused on things happening at home or on her studies. Unlike Yang, she wasn't really good at flirting. She just never really saw the point. She had hardly ever masturbated before. It was rare for her to think of sexual things even. It just wasn't in her nature. But something about this guy just drove her crazy. "I guess you're right let's go." Weiss responded to her teammate.

After about an hour of searching they finally found him walking around the school. Weiss gasped. "Th-that's him." She finally managed to get out. Yang was already up to him before she even finished telling her it was him. "Hi!" Yang said to the mysterious man. "Um hi." The guy responded rather confused due to the fact that she was just randomly came up and started a conversation with him. Not that he was complaining though, Yang was extremely attractive. Any guy would love to have her randomly come up and talk to you. "Whats your name?" Yang asked the man. "I'm Crimson. and you are?" "Nice to meet you Crimson. I'm Yang and over here is my friend Weiss!" "Weiss' face turned beet red at this point. She was so embarrassed that Yang was doing it like this. Weiss thought that Yang might be at least slightly subtle with this. "God I feel really bad for Ruby right now." Weiss said to herself quietly. "Hi Weiss" Crimson said to Weiss trying to spark up a conversation. "Oh h-hi." Weiss said quietly trying to hide her face. "How are you?" Crimson said to Weiss well his voice started to tremble. Crimson had started to get nervous after the initial shock of Yang coming up to him, he began to get really nervous about two stunningly gorgeous girls in front of him. "I'm fine." Weiss said quickly. "So how do you like Beacon, Crimson?" Yang said coming into the conversation after she realized both of them desperately needed help. "I think it's nice. I like all of the… wait how did you know I was new?" Crimson asked after realizing what she had asked. "Oh well Weiss told me. And after I saw you here, I had realized that I had never seen you before." Yang said feeling kind of stupid for asking that question. At this point in the conversation everyone was blushing and didn't know what to say until out of the blue Crimson quietly said "Do you guys wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay for it." The two girls looked at each other and Yang said "OK that sounds fun." "Well what do you guys want to eat?" Crimson asked the lovely girls. "Well I'm feeling a burger." Yang said. "I guess that's fine." Weiss responded. "Do either of you know a good place to go around here? As you know, I'm kind of new." "Yeah there's a great place right here on campus." Yang responded enthusiastically. "OK that's fine with me. Is that good with you Weiss?" Crimson asked her. "I guess I know a place a little bit farther away that's better but if you want to go here that's fine." "If you wanna go there that's fine with me." Yang said. "Same." Crimson responded. "Can we walk?" asked Crimson. "Yeah it's only like 10 minutes away." Weiss responded. "Well let's go!" Yang responded very enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

After a short walk they arrived at the restaurant and they are greeted by a woman, and Crimson walks up to her and says "Table for three please." The woman responds by saying "Right this way." They take a seat and silently look at the menu. The waitress comes up and says "Hi my name is Michelle. Would you like to start with drinks?" "I'll have a Dr. Piper." Crimson said. "I'll have a Diet Schnee." Said Yang. "I guess I'll also have a Diet Schnee." The Waitress then smiles and says "I'll be back shortly." "So Crimson have you been put on a team yet? I guess I don't really know how it works if you are a transfer student." Yang asked. "Well I came here with my friend so we have been here together for awhile." Crimson responded. "So I have a question for you guys. Why did you approach me in the first place? I mean I'm not mad about it. You two are very nice and attractive ladies. I'm just shocked you would want to talk to me. I don't really stand out and I'm not very attractive myself." Crimson didn't want to come off as self-aware but he felt like he did. His face was now become a little blush due to the self realization. "I honestly don't know. Weiss over here, who is usually the crabbiest person you've ever met wanted to meet you." Said Yang and immediately afterwards Weiss' face turned redder than a rose. Just after Yang said that Michelle came to the table with their drinks. "So are you guys ready to order or do you need a few minutes?" "I'm going to excuse myself from the table for a moment." Weiss said as she got up from the table. After she got up she covered her face and walked towards the bathroom. "Is something wrong? I'll come back in a minute." Michelle said being very professional.

After Michelle and Weiss had left, Crimson and Yang were sitting at the table. "Why is she so sad or mad all of the sudden?" Crimson asked Yang very concerned about the whole situation. "Well you see I'm a very outgoing person as you can probably tell." Yang started. "And as soon as Weiss saw you, she kinda had a thing for you. So she came to me for help because as you can tell I've been with a few guys before. And she had never really opened up to anyone, at least as far as I know. So she is just really embarrassed right now I guess. Ill go talk to her." After Yang finished she got up and excused herself from the table and then went over to the bathroom as well. When she went in there she saw Weiss crying at the mirror. "I'm sorry what happened? Did I say something wrong? I thought you would have wanted him to know." Yang said to her crying teammate. "It's not that it's just that I don't know what to do and I'm scared." Weiss responded honestly. "Oh it's OK to be scared. I was scared on my first date too. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Yang had turned on her sister-like charm while talking to Weiss. "I know why Ruby talks so fondly of you now." Weiss said to Yang with a smile while wiping her final tear from her eye. "Now lets go get em tiger." Yang said to Weiss who was now feeling more confident.

As they got back to the table Crimson left out a sigh of relief. "I thought something really bad happened." Crimson said happily. Michelle got back to the table. "So would you guys like to order now?" Michelle asked politely. "Sure" "Yeah" OK" the waitress got the rather generic answers that she is use to at this point. "What will you have?" Michelle asked Weiss. "I'll have the lobster." "And what about you?" She asked Yang. "Well… since she is getting something upper class... I guess I'll get the T-Bone Steak." "How would you like that done?" "Rare." "OK and how about for you sir?" Crimson looked distraught. He didn't think when he asked these two to lunch, he would end up spending so much money. "Um I don't know what I want. I guess I'll have the cheeseburger. Medium rare." Crimson reluctantly placed his order. "OK you food should be here shortly." Michelle said while leaving. "So does this place have a long wait time for the food?" Crimson asked Weiss. "Well it's usually like half an hour or so." "That's not terrible." Yang added. "I'm sure its well worth the wait." Crimson added with a smile.

After a minute of silence Yang asked Crimson "So why did you decide to ask us to lunch?" "Well although I'm not a very out there person, I figured I couldn't pass up the opportunity to go out with two absolutely gorgeous women." Crimson answered after a second to collect his thought. "Well that's nice of you to say." Yang said. "I mean its true as well." She followed up with. They all laughed. "I mean, you're not wrong." Crimson said wisely as the laughter died down. After they all stopped laughing Weiss asked "So how good are you at fighting?" "I like to think I'm great." They all started laughing again. "But seriously I do like to think that I'm pretty good." "What's your weapon called?" Yang asked curiously. "Well its named Fuego. Its a high action sniper rifle that can turn into a sword for close range combat. The reason its named Fuego is because I use dust to turn the bullets explosive if the situation calls for it." "Oh well what kind of dust do you use?" Weiss asked very curiously wondering if he used her family's brand. "Well I always use Schnee personally. People have made arguments that others are better. And I honestly used some other brands but they never were quite as good. Something about there dust is just a lot better than the other brands." Crimson said. Weiss had a smile on her face. "Well do you know who Wei-" Yang was cut off by the presences of Michelle. "Your guys food should be done shortly. Do you guys want any refills or anything?" "Nope." "I'm fine." "No but thanks though." The three once again gave rather generic answers that Michelle was use to at this point. After Michelle walked away, Yang was about to Finish saying what she was going to say, until Weiss cut her off asking Crimson a different question.

"So Crimson. You said that your friend came. Tell us about him." "His name is Sterling. He is taller than me. He gets mad pretty easily sometimes though. But it's fine since he's the best friend that I've ever had." Crimson said with a smile on his face. "Oh that's sweet." Yang said. "I get quite mad easily as well ha ha." Yang continued on her voice getting condescending as she speaks each word. "Yeah we know." Weiss said finally showing Crimson a bit of her natural defensive side. "Well Crimson doesn't." Yang was getting a little annoyed at this point. Just the fact that Weiss showed that side on a pseudo first date made her kind of mad. Yang hit Weiss on her leg to indicate that she shouldn't have done that. Weiss gave Yang a cold look until Yang shook her head subtly and Weiss took the hint. "So what kind of weapons do you guys have?" Crimson asked the two lovely women across from him. "Well I have 2 gauntlets." Yang stated. "Yes you do." Crimson said quietly to himself luckily the two didn't hear him." "Their explosive shots that hold 12 shots each. Their names are Ember Celica." "I have a dust controlled sword.." "Oh so you also use dust." Crimson commented. "What brand do you use?" "I use Schnee they have always and will always be the best." "Have you ever tried anything else?" "No I don't need to. I know its the best." "Well actually the reason she uses Schnee is because..." Michelle came out with their food at this point. Weiss hit Yang in the leg. Her eyes were filled with worry. Yang could tell that this was something she didn't want him to know about. At least not yet. After Michelle had put their food on the table she told them to enjoy and they all started to eat. Weiss had put her napkin in her lap while the other two had just started eating.

"This is really good." Crimson said reviewing his food after he swallowed. "Oh I agree great call Weiss." Yang said while cutting up her steak. "Oh their lobster is outstanding." Weiss said. "Well all lobster really is. I personally at least haven't had bad lobster." Crimson said. "Well I guess she must just be a lobster expert." Yang said getting everyone to laugh again. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Crimson asked the two sitting in front of him. "I don't really know. We just kind of do whatever comes up." Yang said. She started to chuckle After she said that. Shortly after Crimson started to laugh a bit. Weiss was sitting there amused eating her lobster. "So how long have you been training Crimson?" Weiss asked after their laughter died down. "Well about 7 or 8 years how about you?" "I don't know a long time." Weiss responded playfully while twirling her hair around with her index finger. Yang was shocked at this kind of answer from Weiss. Miss Strict was actually flirting with a guy. Despite the fact that she knew that Weiss liked her she didn't know that she was capable of flirting. Even if it was a bit unorthodox. Yang smiled at Weiss just because to see her happy was a gift. Crimson smiled too which made Yang even happier as she continued to eat her steak. Just the fact that she saw love blossoming in front of her eyes made her happy. Especially since it was Weiss the one she never even thought would ever get involved with anyone. Weiss kept eating her lobster while staring into Crimson's green eyes. She could just swim in them. There was silence for about a minute until Crimson broke it with "Who else is on your team?" "Well there is my sister Ruby who is Weiss' partner. And there is also Blake who is my partner. Ruby is kind of socially awkward and Blake likes to keep to herself. Blake really likes to read a lot and Ruby... well you will just kind of have to meet Ruby. Also our team name is team RWBY." "OK then it sounds like a great bunch of people. Well if your sister is on the team I'm sure that It can't be that bad. I'm sure your sister is just as lovely as you are." Crimson said happily.

They kept eating and eventually they finished. "So are we gonna split the check?" Yang said. "No I said I got it." Crimson responded thinking he sounded noble. Michelle gave him the check and Crimson shook with fear. $337 for a lunch. Crimson felt like he was gonna faint. "Are you alright?" Weiss asked concerned for his well being. Crimson just took out his credit card and put it reluctantly on the table and signed the check. They got up and started walking back to school. Crimson was still mortified by the fact that he just spent $337 dollars on lunch. But he tried to shake it off and justify the fact that he had it with 2 stunningly beautiful girls. "So I hope you guys didn't miss any classes." "Nope we were done for the day." Weiss responded to Crimson. "Are either of you available any other day to hang out?" Crimson asked rather quietly and he was immediately responded with Yang saying "I'm not I'm pretty booked up but I know Weiss has quite a bit of free time. I think she said that she was free on Sunday." "So in two days you want to go out again?" Crimson asked Weiss. "Sure I'll see what I can do." "Sounds great can I get your number?" They exchanged phone numbers and Yang decided to get Crimson's number just in case. She can't be too safe with Weiss' love life. They parted ways and agreed they would talk to each other soon.

Crimson got back to his dorm and Sterling was just sitting on his bed. "Hey dude." "Where were you?" "On a date with two beautiful women." Sterling laughed. "I'm serious." "No your not." "Fuck you." They laughed. "I am serious though. I actually was on a date with two girls. One was named Weiss and the other was named Yang." "OK sure lover boy." "So what are you up too?" Crimson asked around the same time that Yang and Weiss arrived back at their dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where were you guys?" Ruby asked. "Oh we went out to lunch with a guy we met." "You guys went out without me? That's so unfair..." Ruby continued on her tirade and Weiss then said to Yang "I'm going to take a shower I suspect you have this under control." "Go for it." Yang responded happily. Weiss knew after this point that she was in good hands. The purest of hands she thought as she turned on the water as she took off her dress. She could still faintly hear Ruby but once she turned the water up the noise drowned her out. She got naked and turned on the shower head and jumped in. Weiss took off her hair band and let her hair flow down her back. She didn't like the look that much but she had to wash her hair at some point. She preferred to wash it every other day. She would shower everyday but keep her hair up.

Weiss looked down at herself and saw all of the scars on her stomach. She got a little sad and thought that Crimson might not love her if he saw her like this and knew about her past. Tears began to run down her face. Although she usually got a little depressed when she took a shower she hardly ever cried. It was probably the fact that she had never felt this way about anyone ever before. And she didn't know what to do about her body. She always felt like the least developed of the group. She thought well grabbing her small breasts. She was the shortest, had the smallest boobs and had a scar on her face. She thought that she must have been the ugliest of the group. Not to mention all of the scars on her stomach. She started to cry in the shower. And the crying turned into weeping. She was uncomfortable with her feelings about Crimson, her scars and her size. She didn't feel attractive at all.

All of the sudden she heard knocking on the door. "Weiss are you OK?" It was Yang. Yang unlocked the door with her key and opened up the shower curtain to see Weiss weeping in the shower. She got in and started to hug her and she started to pat her back. "There there." She said in a calming voice. "Everything will be OK." Yang said comforting her friend in the shower. She didn't care about her scars or anything at this point. She just cared about her friend. "Let's get out of here and talk about it." Yang suggested to Weiss. "What. About. The o-others." Weiss said in between her heavy breathing. "I sent them out for something to eat on me because I thought I heard you crying." Yang said concerning. Weiss got out of the shower and she was followed by Yang who had turned of the water after Weiss had gotten out. They both left the bathroom and started to head to the bedroom.

Yang had brought Weiss, who was still sobbing over to her bed. Yang then proceeded to text text Blake to tell her to stay out for a long time because something was up with Weiss. Yang knew that she could trust Blake. Ruby was rather pushy with these kinds of topics and always like to know more about them. But for many reasons she knew that Blake could be trusted. She could keep a secret and she knew all about situations like this from being in the White Fang. Weiss was sitting on her bed still sobbing and Yang went over to her bed, started rubbing her back and simply asked "What's wrong?" Weiss responded with "Look at me. I'm ugly." "No your not you know that you are absolutely beautiful." "I'm not. Look at me. Look at my body." Her crying was just getting worse. She pointed to the scars on her stomach and then to her breasts. "I have scars everywhere. If he doesn't leave me after seeing them, then when I tell him how they go there he will." Weiss couldn't control her sobbing. She was still naked on the bed. But it didn't bother Yang.

"Will you tell me how you got the scars?" Yang asked very sincerely trying to make Weiss feel as comfortable as possible. "My dad. He. He." Weiss couldn't get out the words. "You don't have to say it." Yang had a tear forming in each of her eyes as she started to hug Weiss tightly to let her know that she will always be there for her. Weiss hugged her back with all of her strength never wanting to let go. Weiss' tears were forming a puddle on Yang's shirt. Yang began to rub her hand across Weiss' hair and down her back. Trying to comfort her. "Its OK Weiss. Yang said while starting to lightly cry. "Its OK. I'll never leave you." Weiss started to get better and Yang began to lie down in bed with her. and she kept squeezing he until she fell asleep. Although it was only 5 o'clock, Yang knew that Weiss was going to sleep through the night. She covered her with her blankets, lifted Up her head, put the pillow under it, tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

After she got off the bed she sat down next to it and looked at Weiss. She could see the tears drying up off of her face. And even though she knew that it was because she wasn't crying in her sleep, she still felt happy just to see that she was feeling better. Ruby and Blake got home about an hour later and when they did they were shocked to see Weiss asleep and Yang sitting next to her with her eyes slightly red. Ruby was about to speak but Yang just stood up and led them outside. They just walked around the school and talked. Whenever either Ruby or Blake would try to bring up the conversation about Weiss, Yang would cut them off quickly. Changing the topic to something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss woke up the next morning and realized she still had a little bit of saturation in her eyes from all of the crying. Below her eyes was all dried up. She made sure that nobody else was there when she woke up. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was 11:07 am. She had been asleep for 16 hours. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and remembered the old song she would sing to herself. "Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all." Every time she sang it she hoped that she wouldn't be the answer. But she always was. Despite having everything she wanted, she never had one thing. Friendship. And she now feels like she has at least one Friend for life in Yang. Although she obviously had a great relationship with Blake and Ruby as well, she couldn't talk to them about everything. She jumped into the shower this morning and although was still sad when she looked down, she didn't feel like she was ugly. At least not as ugly as she felt yesterday. She began to think about what she would do on her date tomorrow. She hoped it was something simple. Not anything really fancy. Just a movie or a walk or something. Just a way for them to get to know each other.

She washed her body and got out of the shower. She put on her normal outfit and left. She went to go get breakfast. She ended up in the dining hall and she found her team sitting there. She went to sit down with them and they all stared at her. Finally Ruby said "You do know your hair is down? Right?" Weiss had completely forgotten to do her hair. She was so busy thinking she completely lost her train of thought. She decided she would just eat and fix it later. "I'm to hungry to fix it now." She said grabbing a banana to eat. She started to eat it Ruby asked her why she went to sleep so early. Weiss responded "I hardly got any sleep the night before so I was exhausted." Unlike Yang she could keep a straight face while lying. She learned how to a long time ago because if she didn't, her life would have been even worse. And that would have probably driven her to suicide. She shivered at the thought and after she did it Blake asked "Are you cold?" "No... well actually yes." Weiss said changing her mind on what she wanted to say. Deciding that she didn't want to give up too much information about what happened.

She couldn't shake the thought of this guy and the effect he is having on her. And he seems like a normal guy too. Which is probably the weirdest part. He's just an average looking guy but he just has something about him. "Um Weiss are you OK?" Ruby asked her wondering what was happening. "Oh no I'm fine." Weiss responded in a very fast manner. "Um OK if you say so." Ruby said and continued to eat her food. "So how was yesterday. Was it fun?" Blake asked mostly just to get Weiss to speak. "Oh we had a great time. Right Yang?" Weiss was trying to get Yang to do all of the talking as opposed to her since she still wasn't very comfortable. "Oh we had a great time yesterday." Yang said taking the bait. "Weiss even has a date for tomorrow. Isn't that right?" Yang said well Weiss started to slowly blush.

"Oh um yeah tomorrow. I don't know what were doing yet though." Weiss responded once again her words fast an less articulate due to the fact that she was losing saliva in her mouth due to both embarrassment, sadness and talking fast. "I think I'm gonna head back upstairs. I'm not really that hungry." Weiss said as soon as she got up though, Ruby got up and said "Weiss you really should tell us what's going on. I think it would be goo-" "I think it would be good for you to just leave me alone!" Weiss got up and stormed off, running away into her own thoughts.

The rest of the day went on rather awkwardly for team RWBY, all of them trying to avoid talking to or making eye contact with Weiss. The 3 of them left to go on another walk that night. Ruby asked her sister "Yang, what does Weiss like about him? Is he special or something?" "I honestly have no idea. I don't know too much about him." Yang said lying to her teammates but for the better. She thinks that it was the best thing for them to think at this point in time. She feels that it will work out better this way in the long run. The whole team was up until about midnight when they finally went to sleep. Back at Crimson and Sterling's dorm they were wide awake though. They didn't get that much sleep ever. Which was fine by them. The more they were awake, the more time they got to spend together. "So what are you gonna do tomorrow? " Sterling asked. "Well I'm probably gonna just go on a walk. And probably not spend any money. I'm broke man. I paid $337 for that lunch." "Damn that's a ton of money bro. I think I would have just left at that point." "I should have but I'm also a much better person than you are." "Your not wrong." "Also they obviously like me." "I don't know if you will be able to keep up with them though. They seem to be very fast paced people." "I like it though a good change in pace is always good for people. It will help freshen up my boring life. That is fun though to be fair." "I mean shit." "We always manage to have fun." They both agreed and changed the topic of conversation until they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Crimson woke up at 10:31 and hopped in the shower. Once he finished he got out and texted Weiss asking her what a good time would be to pick her up. She responded that 1:00 would be good so Crimson had a good 2 hours to kill. Which is exactly what he didn't want. He already was going on a date with a fantastic girl and was really concerned about how it would go. But now he had 3 hours to worry about that. Weiss texted him back asking what they were doing. Crimson then said he was just planning to go for a walk he then added it was nothing fancy but he would do whatever she wanted. After he hit send, Crimson prayed that Weiss would say that was fine. And sure enough after possibly the longest 2 minuted of his life she texted back it should be fun and her dorm number. Crimson had a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to spend money. He woke up Sterling because he had to talk to someone. He couldn't bare to just sit around and think. Sure he could play video games, train or practice. But he needed to take his mind off of the date. Or at least talk about it with someone. When Sterling refused to get up Crimson in a moment of clarity, decided to text Yang asking if he could talk with her. Sure enough she said yes and agreed to meet him at the same place.

"Thank god you were able to come dude I needed to talk to someone." Crimson realized that he said dude right after the sentence and then immediately said "I am so sorry I didn't mean to call you dude. Your just so easy to talk to." "It's fine. I actually like the thought that I'm easy to talk to." They both laughed. "So why did you want to talk to me?" "I'm just really nervous about this date because we're just going for a walk and she seems like she has really refined tastes and like she might be rich or at least upper middle class and-" Yang grabbed his shoulder just like she would do with her sister when she is nervous and talking fast. "Its fine. I told you, Weiss really does like you. There's no doubt about that. And Weiss is really hard to connect with on a personal level so consider yourself lucky that she wants to go out with you. And especially connect with you on a personal level while on a walk. It's really easy to get to know people if you listen to the way they talk and what they say. It makes it easy on you. It also helps you connect better when you are talking like this. I feel like I'm getting to know you quite well which I feel like is an honor. Because you are such a good person I can tell by the way that you speak."

Yang had a weird way with words. It made Crimson instantly wiser and made him instantly feel better about everything. "You might be the best person to talk to ever you know that?" "You're just saying that." "No I'm serious that might be the best advice I've ever gotten thank you for that." Yang said after that "You think your ready now?" "I do." "Well I have to leave now because I said I would be right back so I'll see you in a bit." Yang left and Crimson stood and pondered what he had just been told. He started to walk back to his dorm and once he got there Sterling was just waking up. He got there and Sterling asked "Where were you? Did your date really go that bad?" "No I haven't gone on it yet." "Oh then why were you gone?" "I was just trying to clear my head I'm really fucking nervous dude. You and I both know I've never been with anyone like this before. She is possibly the most gorgeous human being alive." "I haven't seen her yet but she very well could be. Her teammate is hot as fuck though." "Yang? Yeah trust me. That's who I was just with actually." "Damn why?" "Shes nice and easy to talk to and I like her. Shes great." "Think I have a chance with her?" Crimson started to laugh. "Not even in your dreams." "I don't know my dreams say otherwise." "Shit." They both laughed and started to talk about something else.

Weiss was picking out her outfit for the date. The other girls were helping her out. "What about this one?" Yang said while picking out a rather revealing outfit. "It's pretty sexy." Yang said nudging her partner. "Why do I even own this?" Weiss said taking the dress away from Yang and proceeding to throw it on the ground. Weiss had decided on a standard outfit but with a different pair of high heels ones that had a curve instead of being fully flat like her other ones. "I think you look sexy." Yang said. "I don't see a difference." Ruby expressed not really noticing a change. "I'm hungry do you wanna get something to eat?" Ruby asked her teammates and they all agreed. They went to the cafeteria and they saw Crimson there and Yang noticed his teammate was there as well. They were sitting on the other side of the cafeteria and Yang decided to go over and say hi much to Weiss' dismay.

"Hello!" Yang said in her normal cheerful greeting tone. "Oh hey what's up?" Crimson asked Yang while Sterling was silent, unable to speak to her. "Oh nothing. Do you want to come over and eat with us?" "On one condition." "Whats that?" "Sterling gets to come." "Well of course I would expect it to be that way." Crimson got up and nudged Sterling and he got up as well and they started to walk towards their table. When they finally got there Crimson got to see Weiss again for the first time since Friday. It was calming to have his best friend there well he saw her. They sat down. Crimson sat across from Weiss and Sterling sat next to him and he was across from Ruby. "So who are you two?" Crimson asked. "I'm Ruby." "Blake." "And I am Crimson." "Yes we have heard quite a bit about you." Blake said which surprised the other three girls, although it didn't shock Crimson or Sterling because they didn't know Blake really at all. "And who is your friend?" Weiss asked Crimson. Crimson and Sterling had a quick finger gesture conversation to determine who would tell them who he is. "I'm Sterling." It came out a bit quieter than anticipated but he still got it out. Sterling turned to Weiss and asked "So are you the one that is going out today with Crimson?" Weiss responded with "Yes that would be me." Sterling then said "I'm very protective of Crimson so you better be good to him." Crimson started laughing which then told everyone it was a joke so they all began to laugh. "Don't worry I will be." Weiss said. "Well that's good."

"So this is your sister?" Crimson asked Yang about Ruby. "Yes this is my little sister Ruby." "And you are their other teammate is that correct?" Crimson asked Blake. "Yes I am." She responded. "Well its nice to finally put a beautiful face to your names." Crimson's remark was greeted with Ruby's face becoming slightly blush. Blake's face became slightly pale as opposed to Ruby's face which became red. "So what are you guys planning on doing today on your date?" Yang asked Crimson and Weiss. "I was thinking about a walk through the park if your OK with that?" "Yeah it sounds nice." Weiss responded to Crimsons question. As Weiss, Yang and Crimson continued their conversation, Sterling decided to ask a question to Ruby. "So what is your weapon?" "Oh um its Crescent Rose. Its a scythe that turns into a full action sniper rifle." "I would like to see yours sometime." Sterling responded with a lot of hope in his voice. Maybe someday this could turn into something. That's all that he could think of right now. "Hey why is your face red?" Ruby asked Sterling not realizing that his face is completely beet red. "Oh sorry I was just think about something." "Was it about me?" "Oh no not at all." "Oh." Ruby kind of looked over her shoulder when she said this.

As soon as he said this Pyrrha came in and said "Oh hello. I have never seen you guys before." "Hey you were on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box weren't you?" Sterling asked. "Oh yeah you totally were." Crimson chipped in. "Yes I was. To bad the cereal isn't very good for you." "Oh but it's great though." Sterling responded. After this Jaune came in and asked "Hey who are you guys?" "And why are you in my spot?" "I'm terribly sorry about her." Ren said about Nora's entrance. "I think we could ask you guys the same thing." Crimson said to them. "I'm sorry. We are team JNPR. I'm Pyrrha, this is Jaune. This is Nora and this is Ren. We usually sit here but if you are that's fine." "Now now wait." Jaune started to chip in. "These are our seats." "We will kill you for them." Nora came in and was immediately restrained by Ren. "I am terribly sorry about her. She can be quite the handful." Crimson and Sterling were terrified by the seriousness of her. Crimson scooted over a bit which allowed Sterling to do the same.

"Well I'm ready when you are." Crimson laughed nervously when he said this to Weiss. Sterling pulled Crimson over to the side and whispered to him. "You can't leave me alone with this psycho." "You're not alone. Yang, Blake, Ruby and the cereal box girl. Pyrrha that's her name. They're all here." "But she's still here. And I don't know these people like you do." "Dude they don't put her on a cereal box for nothing OK?" They stopped whispering to each other and once they were done Weiss said to Crimson "Sure let's go." They got up and started to leave when,Sterling got up and whispered to Crimson "If I die this is your fault." Crimson and Weiss continued to walk away and they eventually disappeared within the sea of people. Sterling sat back down and Ruby told him "It'll be fine." "There are other ways to have fun. You can get a tour of the school from my team." "That sounds fun." Sterling responded


	5. Chapter 5

Crimson and Weiss walked in silence through the crowded cafeteria. When they finally got our of the school they both continued to walk together in silence until Crimson broke the silence by saying "Should we hold hands?" Weiss' face got slightly red and she said "I guess." Crimson then proceeded to slowly grab Weiss' open hand and she was drawn back by his grab. His hands were small but strong. They felt firm. Crimson thought about Weiss' hands. They were so small and were as smooth as silk. Her skin felt like velvet on his hand. They walked a little bit on silence both of them to nervous to say anything. Just looking around for something to talk about.

Finally this time Weiss broke the silence and she said "So what made you want to come to Beacon?" Crimson responded by saying "Well although this is bad, it's actually mostly because of Sterling. He was coming here and I had connections seeing as how my dad was friends with Ozpin growing up. So I got in. Honestly my true passion is in guitar and music. That has always been my life dream. To become a famous rock star. But I couldn't leave Sterling. He's my best friend. I mean he isn't very social so I thought I could help with that. I mean I still practice my guitar daily so I'm not becoming worse or anything. Why did you decide to come here?" "Well my family is... lets say, different. It was difficult growing up. So I decided this would be the best way to get away from home." "What was it like growing up?" "Um it was weird. So... um what... mov- movies do you like?"

Weiss desperately trying to change the topic. Although a rather unsmooth transition, movies was a good topic for a transition with Crimson. "Well I'm very harsh on movies. Lets just say that. People have said I should be a critic honestly. I'd say The Story of the Ghost is possibly the best movie of all time. Although a lot of newer movies are never deemed as good as the older ones, this movie blended so many things together. It was a fantastic horror movie. Although not like most horror movies. Have you seen it?" "No." "Oh its incredible it's not really a normal horror movie like where you get drunk, party and get killed after you have sex. It is actually a story about a ghost. And how this guy channeled his spirit for success in his life. I won't spoil too much but we have to go see it. What movies do you like?" "Oh I like a lot of movies. Really I kind of like most of them. I think my favorite might be Hard Point. The story was great." "That was the one with Jerry Lionel right?" "Yes it was." "That movie was great." Crimson didn't really think it was great. He thought it was decent at best. But he really just wanted to impress Weiss and any way possible to do that was fine by him.

"Well what do you do on your free time?" Crimson asked. "I like to learn about the arts and cultures of lots of different worlds." "So you're a very refined person then?" "I am. At least I like to think so." "I like to think I am a very refined person as well. My tastes are very exquisite to say the least." "I know the feeling. It really is hard to be impressed with most things now a days isn't it?" "It truly is. Now I don't know much about cultures and stuff like you do, but I think it would be cool to learn about." Crimson lied once again. He was never interested in too many cultures. There were some that intrigued him, but not many he really wanted to learn. As they were walking they came across an ice cream stand. Crimson then decided to be a gentleman and ask is Weiss would like any. "Sure I would love ice cream." Crimson then took his hand off of Weiss' and got out his wallet. "OK what do you want?" "I'll have Vanilla." When they got up to the vender Crimson asked for 2 vanilla ice creams. The got them and he gave the guy $6. "This ice cream is really good." "Isn't all ice cream good?" Weiss responded. "No I have had some really bad ice cream before. I honestly don't know how they fucked it up." Crimson realizing he just swore on the date made him kind of nervous. He decided to be upfront about it. "You don't mind if I swear do you?" "I'm not a big fan of it personally." "Then it's decided I will try my hardest not to. Its really hard sometimes." They both laughed.

They walked in silence for minute and they then came across a museum. "Have you ever been here before?" Crimson asked Weiss. "No I haven't but I have wanted to." "Lets go in then." They finished their ice cream and went in. They walked up to the desk and Crimson asked about the price. The information lady said that students got in for free on Sundays. "Well this is perfect. Crimson said turning to Weiss. "It couldn't be a better situation." They both laughed and walked in. Weiss after they walked in grabbed Crimson's hand unexpectedly and when Crimson went look at her she was looking at him and smiling. Crimson hadn't expected Weiss to grab his hand. Not that he was complaining, he was actually quite thrilled if anything.

Weiss pointed out a painting to Crimson and said "Oh I didn't know they had this here!" Well pulling him over towards it. "This is the Magic Mirror. It is said to be one of the most romantic paintings of all time. It is suppose to reflect your feelings for who, you are with." "How do you tell what your feelings are?" "It is suppose to be your own interpretation of it. And your interpretation is suppose to reflect how you are feeling about who ever you are with." "Well what are feeling when you look at it?" Crimson asked this in a very skeptic manner. More skeptic about her answer as opposed to the power of the painting. "I feel..., something special coming from it. But I don't know what I am feeling. But whatever it is it feels nice." Weiss was smiling as she said this to Crimson. It wasn't a forced smile. It was a genuine smile that she felt. "What do you feel about it?" Weiss asked Crimson. "I feel something passionate. What it is about, I can't say. But I think we both know what I hope it is about." Crimson's face got blush after he said this. He smiled as he did though and looked Weiss in the eyes. Weiss and Crimson became lost in each others eyes for a minute. "Should we move on?" Weiss asked after a minute. "Oh, um, yeah, I think we should."

They started to walk towards the other hallways and they looked at some more paintings, all of which were more or less uneventful. They finally got to a sculpture of a man who looked to be tall and strong. He was obviously sculpted with a lot of care. Crimson turned to Weiss and said "This is pretty cool." "It looks really good." Weiss feels like she had seen the man that the sculpture was of. She shook it off and continue to walk with Crimson. They walked all the way through the museum making small talk about about the paintings they saw until they got to the end. They exited and Weiss said "Well that was fun." "Yes there were some really mesmerizing things in there." "I especially liked the magic mirror." "Yeah that one was really nice I enjoyed it a lot." They walked for a bit taking in the scenery until Crimson thought of something that he never knew about Weiss. "Hey I never got your last name. What is it?" Weiss gasped at the question. She thought that this could end the relationship if she didn't handle it carefully. "It's Schnee." Weiss said rather quietly. "Did you say Schnee? As in the dust company?" "Yes I did. That's my family. I am actually the heiress to the company." Crimson was left speechless for a second. "It's not a big deal." Crimson said after he saw her face when she said it. "And by that I'm not trying to degrade your family or anything. I mean I don't care. Well it's not that I don't care because I do. But what I am trying to say is." Crimson took a deep breath after this trying to collect his thoughts. "I liked you before I knew who you were. So because of that it doesn't change my opinion on how great of a person you are and it doesn't make me like you anymore or any less. In fact, although I don't know a ton about you, I really like you. Just as a person, not for your money." Weiss' mood changed from scared to reassuring after she heard this. Even though when she first met Ruby and Blake she wanted recognition, she didn't want her relationship with Crimson to be ruined over greed or money. It isn't that she thought that it would be, but it's the idea and the possibility of it. "So what is your last name then?" "My last name is King." Weiss stopped and extended out her hand. "So Crimson King, I am Weiss Schnee." "Nice too meet you Weiss." The two laughed and Crimson grabbed Weiss' hand again as they began to walk back to school.

The returned to Beacon after a short walk from the museum. "Well this was probably the most fun I have had in a long time." Said Crimson. "I know it has been great." "Well when can we do this again?" "How about tomorrow night?" "OK we can go out to dinner. I'll pick you up at around, 7:30, 8:00-ish?" "That sounds great." "OK I can't wait." Crimson said as he began to walk away. Weiss grabbed his arm and she hugged him. "Thank you." She said before letting him go. Crimson was walking back to his dorm when he saw Ruby walking by. "Oh hey." Ruby said to Crimson. "Oh whats up?" "Oh nothing much I have just been walking around, having fun... so how was your date? Ha ha." "Is something wrong?" "Well your friend. You know Sterling right?" "Yeah he is my all time best friend I think I know him fairly well." "Well thing is that we were planning on going around the school. Because you know since he's new I could show him around. I mean you are also new and I didn't offer to show you around. But you were going on a date so that was different. I mean I guess it's not really different but still and now I feel really REALLY bad about not offering to take you and-" "OK stop. What about you walking around with Sterling?" "Oh yeah sorry anyway I was gonna show him around with Blake and Yang, but he didn't show up so they left but I thought maybe he got stopped by someone so I would wait a little longer." "It's OK here give me your number and I will text you when I find him." Ruby happily obliged And she have him her number. "OK I will see you later." "OK bye Crimson." Crimson continued to walk until he got back to his dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

As Crimson opened up the door he saw Sterling sitting there looking rather out of it. "Is something wrong?" Crimson asked. "I think Ruby wanted to show me around. But I'm not sure if she was serious or just joking." "Well she was standing out there waiting for you. Thats at least what she told me." "Is she still there." "No she isn't. I told her to go home and I will pick a different day for you guys." "Dammit. Well I fucked up big time." "Yeah you did." "Well anyway how was your date?" "I think I might be in love with her. And her with me. But I am not sure. You see we saw this painting, called the Magic Mirror and Weiss said that it was a painting that if you look in it with someone you can tell your real emotions about them. And we both felt not love but something very special." "That stuff is usually bullshit." "It is, but this felt real." "When is the next time you guys are going out?" "Tomorrow night." "Man you guys must really like each other a lot." "Well I definitely like her a lot and she likes me a lot I think since she suggested tomorrow night." "Oh well then I guess I'm just gonna become a loner then. Just sitting here all day playing video games." "Dude you know how much I love you. More than I love her. At least now in our relationship. It's also a different kind of love as you know." "Your not wrong." "So did you get farther or are you still stuck?" Crimson said as he took the controller from Sterling around the same time Weiss finished describing her date to Yang and Blake.

After she finished Ruby got back to the dorm. "How was the date Weiss?" "Great but where have you been?" "Oh nowhere." "She was waiting for her new boyfriend." Yang said teasing her younger sister. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. That happens to be a boy." "We were going to give Crimson's a tour of the school while you were on your date but he didn't show up for some reason." "He said he would come." Ruby checked her phone to see that she had a new message from Crimson. "Oh it's from Crimson." "Um why, do you have my boyfriends number?" "I ran into him while waiting for Sterling and he said he would text me when he found out where Sterling was just so I could come back here and so I could know what happened." "Well what does it say?" Yang asked impatiently. "It says 'He wasn't sure if I was joking or being serious about showing him around the school." "I wonder why that is?" Weiss said. "Maybe he is just nervous about it." Blake stated being the intelligent one of the group. Yang thought to herself that would make sense. Since when she saw him before at Crimson's dorm, he wasn't able to say anything to her it seemed. He was far too nervous. But she didn't want to tell this to Weiss because she would think the meetings would be a lot more threatening than they actually were. Especially because of the effect he seems to have over her emotions. Despite the fact that the meetings were actually sweet and whole hearted, she didn't Weiss to lose two people that mean a lot to her in one day.

"Yang. Yang!" Ruby called out to her sister in her usual high pitched, nasally voice. "Oh what is something wrong?" "You seemed distant." Blake said to her partner. "Oh I was just thinking of something." Yang said with a big smile on her face and a slight chuckle. "When is your next date?" "Tomorrow night. We're going out to dinner." "You guys must really like each other." Yang said trying to throw the team off of suspicion about the two of them if they had any at all. "I like him a lot. And I'm pretty sure he likes me a lot as well." "Well that's good." Ruby said. "It must be." Blake said in response. "So how have you guys been?" Weiss asked changing the conversation. They talked about classes and homework for a bit then changing the subject to multiple different things until they all got hungry. They all started to leave when Weiss grabbed Yang's shirt pulling her back and whispering "Can we talk for a minute." "Yeah sure." Yang said before calling out to the others "We will be there in a second. Weiss wanted to show me something really quickly." Pyrrha and Jaune had just left to get something to eat as well so thankfully they were distracted.

"So what's up?" Yang said to Weiss eagerly awaiting her response. "Um well this is kind of embarrassing, but I have never kissed a guy before. And I think I should kiss him soon. I mean I don't wanna rush it. But if you think the third date is a good time to do it, it might be good to learn." "I usually go in for a kiss on the first date. People say, that girls who, wait longer are the best. But I think I'm really good though." "Well I was wondering if there was anyway to teach me. Or if I just have to wing it. And I'm not a big fan of doing that." "Well it's really quite easy. What you do is you, tilt your head and you go up and touch your lips. Now you guys are both not very tall so you you won't have to get on your toes or anything which should be nice. I don't usually have to but I am also a lot taller than you are. So if you really want to know how to kiss it is like this." Yang finished her statement and bent over and kissed Weiss on her lips. "It's just that. There isn't much to it. Until you get to making out. Which then leads to handjobs, which then goes to blowjobs, which then goes to-" "OK I get it. But I don't think he is like that." "Oh every guy is like that. There are no exceptions." "I like to think that he is different from most guy's." "Well for your sake I hope so as well. Have you guys done anything other than talk yet?" "We held hands and I hugged him today." "Well that's a good thing. You guys are getting closer to the good stuff everyday." "Your disgusting." "I'm just telling the truth. If you don't like it then don't be in a relationship." "Well I never said I don't like it. I'm just not ready for it yet." "I never thought I would here you say anything even remotely close to that statement. You are really coming out of your shell aren't you my little Weissy?" Yang's voice got higher pitched at the end and she started to lightly pinch her cheek as she said that. Weiss pulled away from Yang after she did that. "I told you not to call me that." Weiss responded rather aggressively. "Come on it's fun. You like it. You just don't know it yet." Weiss punched Yang after she said this. "Come on no need to hit me." "I guess not. There is also something I want to tell you about but I don't know if you would be able to help me. Today, I told him my last name. He asked what it was and he seemed like he didn't care but I don't want this relationship to end over money or something like that." "By the way that he looks at you, I can tell you that he doesn't care about it. I could tell by the look in his eyes, that he just likes you for you. Somehow." Yang received another punch after that comment. "Ow. OK let's go get something to eat before you abuse me Schnee."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey did you eat all of the cookies yesterday?" Crimson asked Sterling. "No there are still some left." "OK good." "So what is it that you like about this girl anyway?" Sterling asked curiously. "I honestly don't know." Crimson asked on their way to class. "It just seems like every little thing she does is magic. That is probably the best way to put it honestly." "It seems like you guys have a deeper connection that I have with, well anyone." "No that's not true. What about our relationship?" "Yeah I guess." They both laughed but they also both knew there was some truth behind that statement. They got to class and took their usual seats. They both noticed that Blake and Ruby were in the same class as them. They had seen them before, they just didn't know who they were at the time. Ruby noticed them both immediately and waved them over towards their seats. "Did you know that they were in our class Blake?" "Unlike you, I actually pay attention in class." The harsh truth came out and Ruby became sad. Blake decided to pat her on her back to try to cheer her up. Crimson and Sterling came over to the seats next to them. The seats were taken except for the seats On both of their sides. Crimson took the one next to Blake to allow Sterling to sit next to Ruby because he feels like he knows how Ruby feels about him. And he knows how Sterling feels about her. Well not just her but almost every girl he sees. "So Sterling, are we gonna walk around the school tonight?" "Sure that sounds fun." "When I go to pick up Weiss, I can bring you over too if that's fine with you?" Crimson deciding to chip in. "Yeah that sounds like a good time to do it." Blake said while looking over her notes trying to predict what they would learn about today.

"Oh I actually got us reservations at the High Hill tonight." Blake heard Crimson say after she jumped back into reality. "That is a really nice place." Blake said to Crimson. "How did you manage to get reservations." "Well you see band members dad knows the owner. So because of that we have played at the restaurant a couple of times. We came down and played a couple nights in a row. So that is how I got reservations." "That's cool." Ruby said. She was about to ask another question but the bell rang so the teacher came in and started his lesson. After an hour, the bell finally rang again and they got to leave. "Well that was a boring class." Ruby said. "Most classes are." Sterling replied. "Well we got to go this way. We will see you guys tonight." Crimson said to the two girls going the other way before starting up a conversation with Sterling about the class. Before their next class, Crimson decided to ask Sterling if he wanted to cut class and go shopping with him. "Dude of course I want to. When do I want to go to class?" "That is actually a great point." They both laughed. "So where are we going?" "I want to get Weiss a flower. Do you know any flower shops around here?" Sterling chuckled "Good point." Crimson said to Sterling as he finished. They wandered around Vale for a little bit, until they found a flower market. "The prices are gonna probably be higher." Sterling said to Crimson as they walked in. "Because it's November. Sure maybe early November. But still November. Flowers are going out of season. "This is true." They looked around until they found a beautiful bush of white roses. "I'm going to get her one of these. It will go perfectly with her everything." "If you say so." They walked up to the register and paid for the flower. "Well thank god I get a discount tonight." "Why because you know the guy?" "Exactly. We also played a really fucking great show while we were here and we brought in quite a bit of business." "Must have been a great show." "Twas a great weekend."

They walked back to Beacon and they got there at 6:00 giving them both 2 hours to kill. "So what should we do?" Crimson asked. "I don't care." "Well shit. Looks like the same day as always then. I guess I'm gonna take out my suit and iron that shit. Well I would if I had one." "I don't have to get dressed up." Sterling responded with a cocky tone. "You also do have a date tonight." "No I do." "No. Your getting a tour of the school, hoping to eventually get a date with Ruby." "Well you can shut up." "I could. But I won't." Crimson took out his suit from his suitcase. He didn't expect to take it out ever. It was just there as a just in case item. But it turns out that he was going to wear it. It was rather wrinkled, but it was OK because he could straighten it out... hopefully. He laid it out on the bed and started to use his hands to try to straighten it. He got a text from Weiss just asking if it was a fancy restaurant or if it wasn't. He texted back saying it was very nice and upper class. Crimson then went to take a shower. He pondered about what this relationship could become. And he hoped that it would become as much he thought about. After he got out and dried himself off he realized how long he was in there. "Wow that was an hour?" Crimson said to himself. "Man they have a lot of hot water here." He checked his phone and he saw that he had 2 new messages. One from Weiss and one from Yang. Weiss just said OK about the restaurant. But Yang's text grabbed his attention. She texted him "How much do you really like her? Crimson sat and pondered this question for a bit. For some reason he didn't want to tell the truth. He wanted to say that he loved her. But his rule he made for himself was don't say how much you love someone, until you, know for sure. But he feels like something about her does make him crazy.

He decided to text Yang and tell her the truth. Crimson texted her "I think I am in love with her." Yang responded in a couple minutes saying "That is what I thought. I think she feels the same about you." Yang then sent him a candid picture of her getting ready. Weiss was from what he could tell was wearing a tight white dress that went to knees. Although he couldn't tell everything she had on, his breath was still taken away. He gasped out loud which caused Sterling to get up and see what he was looking at. He peeked over his shoulder and got a glimpse of what his best friends girlfriend was looking like. Sterling then saw Crimson send a text to Yang that said "she looks stunning." "You really are one lucky dude you know that right?" Sterling said to Crimson. "I really believe so. I truly do." Crimson was almost in tears due to the fact that he finally feels like a woman cares about him. A beautiful woman cares this much about him. Sterling then said told Crimson "I'm gonna hop in the shower." Crimson then shook his head and started to get all dressed up. He took his time getting all dressed up. He finally got all of the clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror. Sterling got out of the shower to find Crimson staring into the mirror.

"So are you ready?" Sterling asked. "I guess I have to be." Crimson got his wallet, phone and the rose and they began to leave. "So how much do you know about Ruby?" Sterling asked. "Well she's a cute girl with a short attention span and talks way to much. What's not to love?" "You make a great point." "Don't I always?" "No but yeah." "That's what I thought. So how excited are you for your walk around the school?" "More than I should be for a walk." "Yeah a walk by yourself sucks. But a walk with people you like is bound to be fun." "Your not wrong. Ruby also said that Pyrrha was gonna come as well. She wants to get out of her dorm." "I can see why, she lives with that psycho." They continued the conversation until they got to the dorm. Crimson took an extremely deep breath and knocked on the door and hid the rose behind his back.


	8. Chapter 8

After what felt like hours, the door finally opened and Crimson and Weiss finally got a look at each other all dressed up. Crimson saw the most beautiful woman in the world when he looked at Weiss. She had on her white dress that really showed off her breasts and she was also wearing a white jacket that complemented her dress. As well as a beautiful pearl necklace. He was looking at the definition of the word gorgeous. "Oh my god." Crimson said so quiet that it was almost inaudible. "Is it too much?" Weiss asked. "Not at all. You look just as perfect as the word." Weiss blushed a little bit when he said this. "You can't be serious." "I don't think I have ever been so serious about anything in my entire life." They were lost in each other. They were finally broken apart by Ruby squeezing through to get to Sterling. "Hey whats up?" Sterling said to Ruby as she got out of the door to see him. Crimson's face began to turn red as he took out the rose and said "I got this for you." Weiss gasped and Crimson took the rose and he pinned it to her jacket. "Now you look even more perfect than the word." Everyone stopped what they were doing to see their moment. Sterling, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were all speechless. They were all in awe over what had just occurred. Weiss not even noticing that everyone was watching, started to shed a tear. Crimson then took Weiss' hand and they started to walk away from the room. In the room broke the silence by saying "OK so he is totally getting fucked tonight right?" "Oh yeah." "No doubt." "Your not wrong." "Hand's down."

Crimson and Weiss made it out of the building and kept walking in silence. All that they could think about was each other. "So do you know what they They have to eat at this place?" Weiss asked finally breaking the silence. "Anything you want." The answer flew away along with the question on the brisk November night. Weiss' usual cold body was filled with heat and passion. They finished the short walk from Beacon to High Hill and they entered the dimly lit restaurant. The heat emitting from the restaurant hit them, like a wave as soon as the opened the door. As soon as they got inside, the manager was waiting to greet them. "Ah, Crimson so good to see you again." He said we, shaking his hand. "You too Mr. Almont." "Your table is over here." "I kind of got connections here." Crimson said to Weiss who was impressed at what had just occurred. Crimson had then walked over to Weiss' chair and pulled it out for her and pushed her in once she sat down. Crimson then sat down himself. The manager then lit the candles at their table personally and then said "Crimson whatever you and your lovely lady need, do not hesitate to ask. I am going to send my greatest waitress for you two. I will be back out later." Weiss being very impressed with everything that just occurred had to ask "How did you get all of this?" "Well you know how what I love to do is music right? My band members dad's best friend is the manager. So on Fridays and Saturdays they have music. Well we got to play here and we brought in a lot of business so I kind of cashed in a favor for this date. I just really wanted to take you to the best. And this is probably the best place in Vale." "I really don't know what to say. Everything is just so perfect." "Well this is all for you. I just wanted to give you the best date you will ever have." "Well so that means our next dates won't be as good." Crimson was taken back by this comment. "Well I guess I didn't think about it that way. Well then this will be the first of many fantastic dates. I can tell you this I won't be able to top it every time." "That's fine. I don't need something like this every night. I just need you."

Their waitress had just arrived "Hello, my name is Saturn I will be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" "Sure I will have a Dr. Piper." "I will have a Diet Schnee." "OK I will be right back." "You know Weiss, whenever you ordered that the first time we ever went out on a date, I never thought in a million years you would be a member of the Schnee family." "I kind of changes my look and my dad pays the newspaper company's and other media sources to not take pictures of me. My sister Winter attracts the paparazzi like crazy. But my dad has a well... different relationship with her as opposed to me." "I actually knew about your sister. But you I didn't know about. Which I guess makes things better anyway. Your sister is pretty, but she is nothing compared to you. Also I'm sure that she is not as good of a person as you are." "I don't know about that but I don't really think it matters. Speaking of my family. I know that this may be premature, but my dad said that I could invite someone to my manner for thanksgiving break. I would really like it to be you if that is OK." "That is next week right?" I will be there no matter what. But I will probably have to talk to Sterling for at least a bit of time everyday. We have a very interesting relationship to say the least." "That's fine. I honestly have not idea how my dad will react to me for asking you to come up. But it really doesn't matter. I kind of have my own section of the house branched off. Like I said I have a weird relationship with my dad." "What do you mean by that?" "Here are your drinks. Would you guys like to order? Or should I give you a few minutes?" "A few minutes would be great thank you." Crimson said. "OK I'll be back shortly." After she took off Weiss had decided to change the topic of conversation.

"So you play guitar. What music do you even like?" "Well probably nothing you are really into. I like jam bands and progressive rock. I also am big into classic rock, funk, blues, I'm a big jazz fan as well." "Oh you like jazz? I am a big fan of jazz. I love everything from trios to big Band. I am also a big classical music fan." "I do thoroughly enjoy classical music. It is just very inspiring." "I agree it is very uplifting." "Or very sorrowful. That's one of the best things about music. Is everything about it differs on everything. A song you may not really like, could become your instant favorite because of how you feel. I personally think it is fantastic. That is one of the trillions upon trillions of things I love about music." "Have you ever been to the opera?" Weiss asked. "No but I would like to go." "I have a few contacts in the opera I could get us in if you ever wanted to go." "I would love to. But I would love to do anything with you though." Weiss has never felt so good before in her life. Crimson is making her feel special. Something that she has never rellay felt before. Saturn came back again. "Have you decided on what you want to would like yet?" "I will have the rib-eye steak medium rare." "Would you like a salad with that ma'am?" "Yes please." "And for you sir?" "I will have the spaghetti and meatballs please." "OK I will go put your orders in." Saturn left again leaving the two to come up with a new conversation topic. "So do you think that Ruby would actually want to date Sterling ever?" Crimson started on the topic. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't like Ruby at first. In fact you are possibly one of the only people that I really liked upon first meeting. But with Ruby who knows. But she seemed to talk about him quite a bit." "I mean he thinks that he might have a chance, but he isn't sure. I wonder what they are doing right now?" "I'm sure they are still walking around Beacon. It is a really big school as you know." "Yeah I haven't seen all of it yet. So why did Pyrrha decide to go around the school with them?" "Probably Nora. Or Jaune. Nora is a handful and Jaune is weird. He is in love with me but he can't see that Pyrrha is in love with him." "Should I beat him up?" "No it's fine but it's kind of weird. But shouldn't let it bother me. I have you." "Well I can understand why he loves you. I would understand why anyone would. I mean you are perfect." "Thank you." Weiss said with a tear forming in each eye. "I only speak the truth." They gazed in each others eyes again. Lost in each others soul. "I don't think there is anyone I would rather be with than you." Weiss said. "Agreed."

As they continued to flatter each other, Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang were finishing up giving Sterling a tour of the school. "And this is our dorm!" Ruby said finishing up the tour. "Do you wanna come in?" "Sure I will." Sterling said. "OK so this is where I sleep, this is where Weiss sleeps... and your friend probably will as well. At least at some point. Ha ha." "Yeah that will totally happen eventually." Yang followed up with. Everyone in the room agreed again. "So should we leave them a room for tonight?" Yang asked. "I think it might be beneficial." Blake said. "I do think it could be a good idea." Pyrrha said. "I don't think we will have to. At least not tonight." Sterling said. "Why not?" Yang said. "Well I have known Crimson for the longest time. And trust me he would do her right here right now if he could. But I also don't think he wants to pressure her into anything." "And Weiss isn't ready yet either. At least that's what she told me." Yang said. "But I do think that soon it might just happen. Just like that. At least that's how I imagine things usually going for Crimson. He is a very improvised person." Sterling stated. "Well I do see them becoming intimate in the near future." Blake said to the group. "So anyway Sterling this is Yang's bed and this is Blake's bed."

After that finished, Jaune walked into the room. "Hey Pyrrha we kind of got a small situation right now." "Oh OK. I'm sorry but I have to leave." After Pyrrha left the first thing Yang said was "When will Jaune finally realize." The two girls agreed with him as Sterling was left to ask "Realize what?" "Oh that Pyrrha is absolutely in love with him." Ruby said."But he is too in love with Weiss to realize." Blake said. "Wait he is in love with Weiss? I'm gonna go beat the shit out of him." "Whoa there settle down. No need it is harmless love. Nothing even remotely close to what Crimson and Weiss have." Yang said trying to calm him down. "OK I won't. But if he tries to make another move on her I won't hesitate." "Well I don't think Jaune will get in the way to much." Blake said. "He better not." Sterling said. "Do you even think that Jaune knows?" Yang asked. "He will soon enough." Sterling said. "Wow I never took you as the protective type." Yang said. "Only of the people I truly like." "So spaghetti and meatballs for you. And steak for you." Saturn said placing the food on the table. "Enjoy." "Thank you." "Thanks." Crimson looked down at the food and put the napkin in his lap, remembering before about Weiss. He then started to eat. "Oh this is really good." Crimson said talking about his food. Weiss started to cut the steak and took a bite. "This is fantastic!" "I am glad you like it." They ate there food peacefully just watching other people and enjoying their food until another topic of conversation came up. "So your sister Winter, is she really as crazy as the tabloids say?" "Kind of. She does like to party and things like that. But not as much as people say she does. and she isn't really the way she is depicted in the newspaper and magazines." "I mean you wouldn't catch me dead reading one of those. But word obviously travels around. Especially when you are going to buy dust. She isn't the reason I buy your dust though. It is just simply the best. Although I have heard rumors that it can be used to make drugs. Is that true at all?" "I mean I don't really know anyone that would do that." Weiss was lying right through her teeth. All that she could hope for was that he didn't notice. And thankfully he didn't.

"So what do you do with your team usually?" "Well we talk a lot. We play games. Just your average stuff." "Yeah I understand. Sterling and I usually do pretty common stuff. It's unfortunate. But it is also really nice. It is never really routine. I mean we argue a lot. But it is always friendly arguments. We don't actually get pissed off at each other. We just both like to be right. And the unfortunate part for him is that I always am right." They both laughed. "I'm never wrong either." Weiss said. "It's OK. I will let you be right any day of the week." "And I will do the same for you." The continued to eat their food. Crimson left to go to the bathroom for a second during the meal. As soon as he got in he texted Sterling and said "Dude its going great. What are you up to?" He got a response that read "Still with the other gals having fun." Crimson got back to the table to find Weiss finished with her steak. "Was it that good?" Crimson asked. "I could eat here every night. It was delicious." Crimson sat down and started to dive back into his spaghetti and meatballs. He didn't have a lot left and he just decided to finish them. "How was your dinner?" "Grade A." "That's great. I don't think a dinner could be better than this." "You're gonna have to let me cook for you sometime then." "You're a chef?" "I'm not a chef but I can make some mean mac and cheese." They laughed. "Maybe next time." "My schedule is pretty booked for the rest of the week unfortunately." Crimson said to Weiss very sadly. "That's fine I have a couple of tests before break anyway." "Did you two enjoy your meal?" "Oh yes." "Delicious." Saturn began to take the plates. "Would you two like desert?" "Sure what do you have?" "Here is a menu." "Do you want to split a sundae? "Sure." "OK one hot fudge sundae coming up." "You can never go wrong with ice cream." "So when do you plan on leaving for your house?" Crimson asked. "Well I was thinking we could leave on Friday night or Saturday afternoon whatever works for you." "Well if I can come which I should be able to I would say it would be best on Saturday because me and Sterling have tickets to the movies then. Opening day of The Other Ones. We are really excited and have been for a long time. I can't wait. But of course I can always get there a different day." "But I would prefer to get there with you though." "Well if you want to go with me I think that it would be perfect. I would love to go with you. But like I said if stuff doesn't work out, I can always come a different day. It just won't be as fun of a ride up." "One sundae for you too. Here is the check as well." They both picked up a spoon and started to dig in to the sundae. "Oh it is so good." "I love their sundaes." They finished the sundae in about three minutes and Crimson then took the check.

"Well it looks like it is time to head out if you're ready." "I am if you are." Crimson got up and pulled her Weiss' chair out for her. "Thank you so much for everything it has been great." Weiss said to Crimson as they began to walk out of the restaurant. Weiss grabbed Crimson's hand and they started to walk on the brisk November night. They had walked a minute in silence just enjoying each other's company when Crimson hit Weiss' shoulder and pointed up to the sky and they saw a long drawn out shooting star. "Make a wish." Crimson said. "I don't need to." Weiss responded looking at Crimson and smiling. They continued to walk until they got to Beacon. Outside of Beacon Weiss stopped Crimson and she turned to him right outside the front of the school. The lights from the inside of the building were illuminating their faces. "Crimson I really want to thank you for tonight." Weiss said staring into Crimson's green eyes. Crimson was about to say something but Weiss put her finger on his lips and then put wrapped her arms around his neck and went up. Crimson then went down and they kissed with the moon shining down on them and the lights from the school beating down on them as they locked lips. When the kiss broke Weiss said "That is what I always dreamed my first kiss would be like." "I didn't think anything could be that passionate." They stared into each others eyes and then Crimson grabbed Weiss' hand again and they proceeded to walk to the dorms in silence. Just thinking about what had just occurred. When they got to the dorm Weiss opened the door and they saw the four of them playing cards together but they didn't pay to much attention to them. Sterling got up and asked if they were going then. Crimson ignored him. Not intentionally but it was more of a thing that he was so occupied. "I love you." Crimson said to Weiss his face becoming red. "I love you too." Weiss responded with her face also becoming red. They kissed and broke their locking hands. Crimson then turned around and he saw Sterling and asked if he was ready. "Yeah let's go." They left and as soon as they did both groups immediately started to talk about what had just happened.

"Dude that was probably the most romantic thing ever that you did earlier." "What was it?" "When you said 'You look as perfect as the word.' And then you put the rose on her and said 'Now you look more than the word.' When you left everyone agreed that you were getting laid." Crimson laughed. "I'm serious. We did." "I didn't get laid but I like that you thought I was gonna." "Well to be fair I thought at the time but after I thought about it I didn't think it was gonna happen." "Now you got it. I mean I'd love to fuck her, but I don't want to pressure her into it if you know what I mean." "That's exactly what I said would happen." "You know me too well." "What is the next exciting thing in your chapter of love?" "She actually invited me to her place for Thanksgiving break." "Dude you are so fucking lucky. Only downside is what am I going to do?" "Well I'm gonna call you everyday of course. And you can hang out with the girls. We know at least Ruby likes you." They got back to their dorm and Crimson started to take off his suit. "I'm gonna call my parents to tell them about it." "Sounds good." Crimson picked up the phone and called home. After two rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" "Hey mom." "Crimson it is so nice to talk to you." "Yeah I was actually calling to let you know I'm not going to come home for break." "Why not?" "I am gonna go to my girlfriends house." "You are not. What are you actually doing?" "Ugh mom i'm really going to my girlfriends house." "OK fine who is she?" "Her name is Weiss." "Does Weiss have a last name?" "Yeah it's Schnee." "Oh my god are you dating a Schnee? Like the billion dollar ones?" "Yes mom but its not a big deal." "I am coming with you." "No your not mom. I don't like her for the money. In fact I didn't even know about after our 2nd date." "I am not going to believe you until you show me proof." "OK I will send photos when I am there." "OK fine do that." "OK bye mom." "Love you." "You too." Crimson hung up the phone disappointed that his mom picked up the phone. "Well I'm going." "That's good." "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I am exhausted." "OK night." "Night." Crimson after a long night, ended up just taking off his suit getting into bed and falling right asleep. It had been a long weekend with not much sleep. And a very long day. Although also one of the best days of his life. Weiss did the same thing. She talked for a bit, went into the bathroom, changed and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When the morning came around and She had finally woken up, it was to the voice of his best friend surprisingly. "We have class in 10 minutes. Get up." Crimson jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and put them on. Then he realized it wasn't his school, uniform, undressed put on his uniform and then he rushed out the door, went back because he ran out without Sterling. They made it to class in seconds flat. As soon as they entered the bell rang. They took their seats and they started to listen. It was a review day for the test tomorrow. But for the next hour Crimson could only think about Weiss and the trip they were going on. He was anxious but also scared about it. Halfway through class he got a text from his dad saying "Are you really going away for Thanksgiving?" Crimson responded "Yes I am is that a problem?" When his dad responded he said "Well kind of. I really wanted to work on something. Where is it that you are going?" Crimson responded "My girlfriends house did mom not tell you?" "No. She just started yelling about how you are going to the rich peoples house for Thanksgiving." "Yeah that's mom for you." At this point Sterling was not paying attention at all and was just reading the more interesting conversation going on that his friend is having. Not that he was paying attention in class in the first place. But now he actually had his mind focused on something.

The class ended after another grueling half hour. Whenever the bell rang, they got out of the class as fast as possible. "That took forever." "Yeah it did." They were able to go back the dorm to have breakfast because Crimson didn't have any. He made himself some eggs, bacon and toast. He polished em' off in about 2 minutes. They talked for about 45 minutes until their next class. They went to class and they ended up once again ignoring everything the teacher said. After another hour, class was over again. As they were walking back to their room they had found Yang and Ruby walking around the school. "Hello!" Yang said to the two of them. "Oh hey!" Crimson said. "Do you guys want to come to our dorm for lunch? I'm planning on making mac and cheese." "OK I'm hungry anyway." "Let's go!" They all walked back to the dorm and Sterling opened the door. "Welcome to our humble abode." "Oh wow. You guys have big beds." "Yeah I know we actually are our own team. So we decided to up grade our beds. It's a weird transfer student rule that we got waived into." "What's your team name?" Ruby asked which was answered by Sterling saying I have no idea. I guess CS." "Yeah we could try to make something out of it" Crimson responded. "So even though I ate an hour ago, I am starving." He went into the kitchen and Ruby started to talk to Sterling. Yang followed Crimson and once he got the water in the pot she said "So I didn't get to hear a ton about your date. Weiss was so exhausted that she told us a bit about it and then changed and went to sleep." "Same with me. I was wiped out. Well the best part was all of it I can tell you that much." They laughed. "We kissed last night." "I know I saw." "Well that's not the one I meant. Although that one was great, it was the one that we did outside. She stopped me right in front of the school. Then she said 'I wanted to thank you for tonight.' And I was about to say something but she put her finger on my lips and then we just kissed. She told me it was her first kiss, but she was so good at it. It was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced." "That is probably the most passionate thing I have ever heard." "We also saw a shooting star and I said 'Make a wish.' And she said 'I don't need to.' I was also the one that pointed out the star to her. She also invited me to her house for Thanksgiving. My mom and dad said it was cool and I can't wait. But I am also nervous as fuck." "Yeah her family has a lot of power. Did you know who she was when I first came over to you?" "No I didn't I obviously knew who Schnee was though. I also knew who Winter was. But not her. I think I have heard of her, but have never seen any pictures or anything." "Are you guys going up together or no?" "I don't know. Maybe? Honestly as much as I want to go with her, there's the part of me that really doesn't. I mean it is already stressful as is. I'm not saying that she won't calm me down on the way, but I think if I go alone I can just listen to music and ease mind." "They both sound good. I think either way it will be a ton of fun." "I know it will be. Maybe I will even get laid." "For a bit I thought you were going to last night." "I don't want to push her into anything." "Yeah I think she is still pretty emotional. Just everything she has to go through and stuff like that." "I hope that she would like to at some point." "She is head over heels for you. She probably will soon enough. The best things in life come to those that wait."

Crimson checked on the water and he opened up a couple boxes of mac and cheese. "Your hungry right?" "Oh yeah." Crimson peeked out of the room and asked how much they wanted. Ruby said she was quite hungry. Crimson went back into the room and asked Yang a question. "So Blake. I feel like she is the only one I don't know much about. I feel like I don't know everything about Weiss either. It feels like I know you and your sister the best for some reason. Maybe it is just because of how open you two are. But Blake seems to have a troubled past." "She did. I don't know if I can really tell you but I guess if you can trust me, I can trust you. Blake is a faunus who was formerly a member of the White Fang." "OK so now I see why she is so troubled." "Yeah it really does seem to make sense." Crimson began to add the macaroni to the water and got out a stirring spoon. "So what is your favorite movie?" Crimson said changing the subject due to the fact that Yang seemed distraught well talking about Blake. "My favorite movie? That's a tough question. I don't think I have a favorite movie." "What are some movies you like a ton?" Crimson said sighing. "I like Dollar Daisy a lot. I also was a big fan of Seeking." "Seeking was fantastic. I wasn't a fan of Dollar Daisy though. It just wasn't good." "I loved it. I thought it was a great movie." "It just wasn't well done." They discussed movies for a bit until the food was done. He added the cheese, milk and butter and mixed it in.

"Hey foods ready." Ruby and Sterling went into the kitchen to get some. Crimson got out bowls and forks for everyone. He let them dish it out themselves. "Well it is all gone." Crimson said intentionally sounding more shocked than he really was. They all went into the main room to eat. Sterling and Ruby took their same seats on Sterling's bed and Yang and Crimson sat on his bed. "So what were you guys talking about our here?" Yang said. "Well I was just telling him the story of how Weiss hated me when she first met me." "Yeah I remember that. You blew up." "OK can someone catch me up to speed?" "I will tell you later." Sterling said because he is the most easily accessible for conversation. "So is she usually like crabby or something?" Sterling asked. "Oh yeah. She hated like all of us at one point in time." Yang said. "Really? She doesn't seem to hate anything around me." Crimson said. "Well yeah but she also loves you. I think you are the only person that she didn't get of on the wrong foot with." "Just wait awhile and you will feel her wrath." Ruby said. "Maybe not directly, but you will feel it." Yang finished her sisters statement. "So you think that you will have fun at Weiss' house?" Ruby asked. "Yeah I believe so. I don't see how you can't." "You make a good point." Ruby said. "So do you guys also have a ton of tests this week?" Crimson asked. "Yeah..." Ruby responded. They continued to talk about their tests for the week until they were done with their food. "So I think it's time for us to say goodbye." Yang said. "OK we will see you later." They walked out of the room and they waved and said their goodbyes. "Well that was fun." Crimson said. "Yeah it was." "So anyway you ready to battle yet?" "Just give me a sec."

As they continued to talk, in Team RWBY's dorm Weiss was getting ready to call her dad. "What do I do?" She was talking to herself. "I don't want to tell him it's a boy. Maybe I can get him at a bad time and he will just say OK and that will be that. But there is never just that with him. I think I will just call. She dialed the phone and her dad picked up. "Hello?" "Hey daddy." "Oh its you. What do you want?" "Well you said I could bring a friend home. And I wanted my friend to come home for break." "That's fine. When are you coming home?" "I really don't know yet. We are trying to find a good time." "Why would you call then?" "Just to let you know." "OK fine just call me later." "OK I love you daddy." "Yeah sure." He hung up and Weiss felt relieved that he didn't ask if it was a boy or a girl. He probably expected a girl. But I guess life is unexpected. But it doesn't always turn out good when it's unexpected. Weiss put her phone away and she sighed. She picked up her book to study when Ruby and Yang came through the door. "Hi Weiss!" "Can't you see that I'm trying to study?" "Oh sorry we will just be quiet over here in this corner then." Ruby said really scared for her well being. They sat quietly in the corner as Weiss studied. They could tell she was in a bad mood. She studied for a few hours while the sisters played a game. "Wait where is Blake?" Ruby asked. "Yeah I haven't seen her since this morning." Yang said. "Actually yes. Where is she?" "We should go look for her." Ruby suggested. "That's a good idea." Yang stated. "I agree."

They walked around the school for awhile looking for her. They finally found her after an hour talking to Ozpin outside of the school. "I just don't know what to do about hi- oh hi." Blake stopped her statement after she saw her teammates. "Were you talking with him for the whole time you were gone?" Weiss asked. "Yes I was. I don't see why you care." "Because we were looking all over for you." "You should have told us where you were is what she is trying to say. We don't want anything like last time." Ruby chipped in to help Weiss' statement sound nicer. "I know what she meant." Blake scolded at Ruby. "OK how about you girls leave here now. You know where she is. You should be on your way. We don't want a confrontation." "OK fine." Weiss said rather angerly. They walked away and as they were they heard Blake say "Anyway like I was saying before hand. I just don't really think that he is really" They couldn't make out any words after that. "I wonder who she was talking about." Ruby said. "I'm sure it was no one." Yang said. "I hope so." Weiss said. They walked back to the dorm and when they did they tried to go back to What they were doing before. But they couldn't. All that they could think about was who Blake was talking about. They knew that no amounts of hounding would get it out of her. "So we are totally going to find out who this is right?" Ruby said after a long silence. "Yeah." "Totally." "OK so when will be go about this anyway?" "Well of the tests this week will probably be to much of a reason to pursue this. So I say after break. I have enough on my mind anyway." "Yeah we know you do Weiss." "Hey what is that suppose to mean?" "I don't know lover girl." "Hey just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean he is all I think about." "But he is though right?" "I don't have to answer that." "We know you don't." "Anyway regardless we should still do it after break." "OK fine."


	10. Chapter 10

They went back to what they were doing for the rest of the night. The next few days were significantly uneventful. Mostly just studying, playing taking tests, playing a few games and talking until they fell asleep. This is how it went until Friday night. On Friday night at 7:50 Crimson and Sterling went to the movies. "Dude I can't fucking wait." Crimson expressed excitedly. "Oh trust me." "How long have we been waiting for this?" "Since they announced it." "I am SO pumped." They got into the place, gave their tickets to the usher, went in and took there spots. They sat down only to hear Jaune talking to Pyrrha next to him. Crimson and Sterling just looked at each other with annoyance. "Oh hey it's you guys." "Jaune said. "Hello again." "Oh hey." Crimson said kind of sadly. It's not that they didn't like them. It is just Crimson felt like he was spending so much time without Sterling this would be the perfect way for them to hang out. "So I was just explaining to Pyrrha about the first movie." "Wait this tickets have been sold out for months. Why do you have multiple?" Crimson asked. "Well you see um. Haha. I thought I would have a girlfriend by now. Maybe it would be Weiss. You know her right? Anyway so I bought two but I didn't have a girlfriend so Pyrrha decided to come with me." "Um well first off Weiss is my girlfriend. And second of all why di-" "Your lying." Jaune said interrupting Crimson. "About?" "Weiss. She wouldn't like you." "It's actually true Jaune." Pyrrha started. "They have probably the most romantic love ever. You should have seen them before their date on Monday. It was beautiful." Jaune had tears in his eyes. "Well this it's awful!" He said running away crying. "Jaune wait!" "Pyrrha the movie is about to start." Sterling said trying to get her to calm down." "It's gonna be so good." "Do you not even feel bad?" "What is there to feel bad about? Being in love with someone." "I guess you shouldn't feel bad." "Anyway this movie is suppose to be a successor to the original not a direct sequel, so you should be fine in not knowing a lot about the first movie." "OK if you say so." The trailers were starting and they watched them half paying attention. Once the movie started everyone was dead silent anxious to find out what happened."

After the movie, they all left the movie theater. "Dude. Fucking dude. That was incredible!" Everyone leaving the theater started to cheer loudly with Crimson's remark. "Oh I think it was better than the first." "Oh yeah." They walked outside to see Jaune with Weiss. "See see look they are on a date together he is cheating on you." Jaune said trying to grasp at straws. "Weiss!" "Crimson!" Pyrrha and Jaune looked around for Nora, thankfully not seeing her. Weiss and Crimson kissed. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." "How was the movie?" "Incredible." "Yeah Pyrrha. How was it?" "I enjoyed it." The 5 walked home together. "So this weekend what is our plan?" "Well my dad wants to see me early tomorrow morning. So I was thinking about leaving at 8 am." "I can't make it by 8 am. I still have to finish packing." "That's what I figured. I can have one of my dad's men pick you up here in a limo at let's say 2 o' clock?" "That will he perfect." "Then they will take you over to the airport and you will take the private jet to the airport And then they will take you from there to my house. OK?" "Sounds easy enough." Jaune's eyes and mouth were wide open at this point. "Wait what?" Is all he could manage to get out. "OK so I will see you at about 3:30ish to 4:00 then." "Sounds good." "They kissed and they were on their separate ways. "So anyway dude do you remember that part where Spray was like "You know that I remember that. I see it every night after I close my eyes.'" "Dude throughout your whole conversation, that is what I wanted to talk about." "Easily the best part of the movie." They talked about the movie and then about life all night until they decided to go to sleep. The next day Crimson woke up looked at his clock and saw that it read 1:20. He looked away and then looked right back and jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on and started to pack. "Oh god oh god oh god." Crimson's frantic state woke up Sterling. "Is something wrong?" "Its 1:20. I still have to pack, shower and do everything else to get ready. Shave. Can you help me pack while I go jump in the shower?" "Sure but you owe me." "Anything."

Crimson jumped into the shower, shaved, cleaned up and when he got out he found Sterling finishing up his packing. "What's the time?" "It's time to get ill!" "Yeah it is." Crimson stopped by his best friends comment and then remembered what he was doing. He then checked the clock and it read 1:50. "Holy shit I got to go. I will talk to you tonight. Don't have to much fun." "Crimson wait." Crimson stopped on his way out the door and he turned around. "Get it in." Crimson smiled and waved and then ran out the door. When Crimson got down to the front of Beacon he saw a man waiting outside of the limo. Crimson went up to the driver and said "Um hello, uh do you work for the Schnee family?" "Yes I do is your name Crimson?" "It is. Right this way." He opened up the door for him and closed it once he went into it. The driver then got in and turned on the car. Crimson put in his headphones and started to listen to music. Before he knew it, he was at the airport. He brought out his bag and the cab driver said "So once you have gotten through security which we will have you through quickly, you will then have to walk towards terminal 8. Once you arrive, you will see a man wearing the Schnee corporation logo. Talk to him and then he will take you to the private jet. They will give you instructions on the next part of your trip. And Miss Schnee told me to tell you to text her before you get there. Have a safe trip." Crimson shook his hand and then left. He got to terminal 8 and saw the man there with the Schnee logo. "Hello I am Crimson I was told to talk to you." "Oh hello Crimson. Right this way." They walked a bit and had small talk about life. "OK so here is the jet. It is a one way flight. You may board if you are ready." "Let's go."

They walked on and Crimson looked at possibly the most luxurious looking plane in the world. "Oh shit. I usually fly coach. But this is..." he was speechless. He sat in his seat and the pilot announced the time and destination. They began to prepare for take off and Crimson began to listen to music again. They arrived at the airport a little after an hour. Once he got off, he was escorted to the limo that he was going to take. He got in and started to listen to music again. He was starting to get nervous. He texted Weiss saying he landed and was in the limo on the way. After what felt like hours, they pulled up to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

He walked up to the mansion in the mountains and he rang the doorbell with one bag around his shoulder and carrying one. He felt extremely unprepared. A servant opened the door after the longest 20 seconds of Crimson's life. He walked in and he saw Weiss and who he believed to be her father from a farther away distance from Weiss. Weiss ran towards him and hugged and kissed him. "I am so happy you are here. How was the flight and the ride up here?" "It was nice and smooth. It felt so long though driving up here. I was incredibly nervous." Crimson could see Mr. Schnee across the room and he looked angry and discussed. "Hey daddy this is my boyfriend Crimson." Crimson extended his hand to her dad and he looked at it and decided to shake it just because he didn't want to make a big scene in front of his daughter's boyfriend. "It is such a pleasure to meet you." Crimson said. "You too." He said in an aggressive tone. "I'm gonna show you to my section of the house." Weiss said and as they began to walk away her father grabbed her arm and looked at her with evil eyes. They continued to walk. "OK I am up these stairs and to the right." They walked up the stairs to a beautiful marble floor and they walked to the right and into Weiss' section. "My fucking god." Crimson said quietly looking at her part of the house. "Well this is it." Crimson was speechless. "Over here is my bathroom, here is my guest room, this is my training room, this is my space for whatever and this is my bedroom." Weiss opened the doors and he saw a huge bed and windows with a view of the mountains. "My god." Crimson murmured under his breath. She had a telescope to look at the stars. "And this where we will be staying." "In here? Are you sure you don't want me in the guest room?" "Yes it should be fine." She had a gigantic TV in her room. Probably at least 70 inches and surround sound. "Miss Schnee your father would like to see you in his room." Weiss immediately got sad. "OK. Crimson I will be right back." "OK do you mind if I jump in the shower?" "No go right ahead."

Weiss left and Crimson got in the shower and looked at the beautiful marble shower which had three shower heads a from different sides and then one that hangs down. It had marble benches on the side. While Crimson was admiring the shower Weiss was walking toward the other side of the house. She was in the exact opposite mood as Crimson. She was frightened about what was about to happen. She finally made the long treacherous walk to her fathers bedroom. "Yes daddy?" Weiss said trying to sound less nervous than she actually was but her voice was shaky and her body was trembling. "What in the fuck is this!? You bring a guy here that you have probably been fucking in my house?" "I am still a virgin daddy." "Yeah bullshit. I bet you suck his dick all the time. Huh? Don't you. Come on and tell me." Weiss' face was covered with tears at this point. "Are you gonna tell me?" "I haven't daddy." Is all that Weiss could manage to get out. Weiss' father struck her face. "Come on now lift up your shirt." "I don't want to daddy." "Come on you do it for that guy all of the time you slut." Weiss lifted up her shirt and her dad got out a whip. He then proceeded to whip his daughter in the stomach. "How does it feel? Come on and tell me. Is it worth fucking him?" He whipped her again in the back. Weiss fell down to her knees. "Come on get up or else you will get whipped again." Weiss got up and she looked her dad in the eyes. "Get out of my sight." Weiss left running away crying with blood soaking through her shirt. She ran towards her sisters room and opened the door and her older sister greeted her. "Can I use your shower?" Weiss barely managed to get out. "Sure I guess." Weiss got in her sisters shower and turned on the water while sobbing. The water stung on her fresh cuts. She washed them out with shampoo and managed to get them to stop bleeding. She got out and put on a pair of clothes from her sister. "So why can't you use your shower?" "My boyfriend is here." "Oh he doesn't know I guess." "You think?" Weiss was crying and she managed to get up and and she walked over towards the door. "Thank you." She got out before leaving. Weiss tried to compose herself before she got back to her section of the house.

Crimson was taking pictures of the room and sending them to Sterling. "This house is incredible." Crimson said. "Yes it is." Weiss said her voice still trembling. "Is something wrong?" "No everything is fine." "You sure?" Crimson looked under her eyes and he noticed dried up tears. "Were you crying?" "No I wasn't." Winter walked through the door and she introduced herself. "Hello I am Winter. Weiss' sister." "Yes I have heard about you. I have seen your picture on magazines on the way out of Grocery store." "That would be me." They laughed. "So how long have you known my sister?" "Only about a week or so." "Really? Weiss has never thrown herself on any guy before you." "I don't think she has thrown herself on me at all. She just kind of saw me and I guess she liked me. She met me with one of her friends then we went out to lunch together. Two days later we went on a walk. Then the next day we went out to dinner. I guess everybody I talked to said I was the most romantic person they have ever talked to after that. So maybe that is why she invited me here." "Well that is really interesting to say the least. Weiss has never been boy crazy. Like at all. And if we are being honest you are not the most attractive guy in the world. Your quite short, you have a bit of acne. I honestly haven't the slightest idea of why you. Especially since she approached you. I have banged guys with six pack and the whitest teeth in the world. Guys who are models. You are nowhere near that." "Whoa simmer down there who said you are the most attractive woman in the world. Because that would be your sister. I have seen girls at Beacon at least 1000 times hotter than you. Like all of Weiss' teammates are a hell of a lot better looking than you are." Crimson retaliated with. "So you have got some fight to you. I like it. But have you ever had sex?" "Once I did. But I don't see why that is any of your business though." "Well was she weak like my sister?" "So you just like to come in here and be an asshole to people you have never met?" "Not usually. But it is my sister I have to show that I have power over you and that I look out for my sister and I love her." "Weird way to show it. Calling her weak and interrogating her boyfriend doesn't seem like a sisterly thing." "Well I guess I will leave now. I will talk to you later." After Winter left Crimson asked Weiss "Is she always like this?" "It is her way of showing affection. You get use to it. She will open up eventually." "So what did your dad want?" "Nothing. Do you want to watch TV or something?" "Yeah sure." They went into Weiss' room and watched TV until the dinner bell rang. "Time to eat." They got up and Crimson followed Weiss' lead and they walked down the stairs and past the main hallway and down to the dining room. Weiss' father and sister were at the table waiting. "So what are we having for dinner?" Winter asked. "A simple meal for our very simple guest." The servants brought out pizza and put it on the table. "Pizza is my favorite." "It seems to be all of your favorites." Crimson looked up rather confused at what he just said. "What does that mean?" Crimson asked him in a rather confused tone and also a slight bit of harshness."

"Ah you people. All of you people who are not of rich status." He got up and started to walk around as he talked. "You see my favorite food is a good T-Bone Steak marinated in a garlic, onion and Italian dressing for a good six hours. Served with a side of mashed potatoes with the finest gravy and a side salad. But I guess is refined people are going to like refined things." "You think that I am not refined because pizza is my favorite food? Well that is a bit judgmental don't you think? I would say that I probably have more class than you do." "Ah so a challenge. Please Crimson is it? Try to prove to me that you a mere peasant peasant compared to me, has more class than me." Weiss' dad had a scary look in his eyes. But Crimson started this so he was going to end it. He stood up after finishing his piece of pizza. "Well Mr. Schnee. Or I guess I will call you-" "Sir. You will call me sir from now on." "OK then sir. Class isn't something you are just born into now is it? It can be on a social level. But not on a level that really matters. What makes a man have class is the way he acts. Not what he has bought. I love jazz music. A lot of people call that the music that is the most refined of all. Is it my favorite? No. But I love it enough for it to be. Also downgrading people on a personal scale may show social class, but not real class. A real man with class will give anyone a chance. Now refined falls right into that same category. You think you are refined because of what you have bought. I know I am refined because of what I have done in my life. I joke around sure all the time, but that doesn't make you any less refined. I would say I am more refined than you ever will be." "I am a hell of a lot more refined than you are." "You may think so because of the food you eat. But your favorite food sounds delicious. Because no matter who you are, food is something that everyone likes. Just because I like pizza, doesn't make me a simple man. I am very intelligent. So you can just stop thinking that your better than me." "I am better than you!" After he said that Weiss got up and ran away crying. Crimson ran after her and he went into her room to find her on the bed crying.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am so sorry. I don't know what just happened. I guess things just got out of hand. I didn't mean for them to. I wish I didn't." "He beats me." "What?" "My father whips me. And he will torture you to. I didn't want you to find out. But you just went ahead and did this." "He thinks that he is better than me. And he has no reason to. Usually I wouldn't stand up to someone like that. But I just felt powerful with you by my side." Weiss kissed Crimson. She pulled him on the bed and then she started to make out with him. He rolled on top of her and continued to kiss her. Weiss broke the kiss and said shyly to Crimson "Please make love to me." Weiss' voice was still shaky from the crying. "Are you sure?" "Yes I want you to be my first." Crimson then kissed her lips and then her neck. He started to kiss down her body and then when he got to her dress he stopped. "Do you have a lock on your door?" "Yes I do." Crimson then got up and locked the door. He came back to her and started to kiss her neck. "Are you totally sure that you want to do this?" "I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Crimson then took off her top and he got a good look at her body. Weiss began to cry, not being comfortable with her body. The tears fell down her cheeks until Crimson said "You look absolutely beautiful." He then pulled down her skirt. For the first he saw her black bra and panties. Crimson then took off his shirt before they began to kiss again. Crimson then looked Weiss in the eyes and said "I love you." "I love you too." Crimson then put his arms around Weiss' back and unclasped her bra. She took it off for him. "I hope my breasts aren't to small for you." "There perfect. Just like you." Crimson grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze them and gently caress them. He began to suck on them one at a time. Alternating between the two. Weiss the rolled Crimson over and pulled down his pants and then his underwear. "Oh god. That is really big. Do you know how big it is?" "It's 9 inches." "Wow." Weiss touched his penis with her finger and then grabbed it with her hand. She started to jerk him off slowly. Crimson's penis was fully erect. Just the sight of Weiss in her underwear made him excited enough.

Weiss then used both of her hands to jack off his dick. Weiss then stuck her tongue on to his large member and started to lick it. "Does it feel good?" "It feels amazing." Weiss then put the head of the penis inside of her mouth. She then started to slowly bob up and down on head licking the shaft and inside of the urethra. "Your so good." Weiss continued to lick around and taste Crimson's penis. Weiss took her mouth off of Crimson's dick and then she got on top of him again and started to kiss him. Crimson rolled her over and began to kiss down her body again. He made it down to the panties and he slowly peeled them off. Weiss had trimmed white pubic hair. "I never shaved. I didn't expect this to happen so quickly. I am so sorry." "It looks perfect this way." Crimson got up on his knees and asked "Are you sure that you want to do this?" "Yes, I really am." "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that you are positive that you want to do this, it's a big step in our relationship. So one more time, are you sure about this?" "Honestly, I need you right now. I feel like I have never needed anything more in my life that this. So yes, I am ready for you." "I am gonna go slow OK?" "OK." Crimson then put his erect penis on Weiss' vagina. He put the tip in gently. Then he put about half of the head in. "Is everything fine?" "Yes it is." Crimson then put the whole head of the penis inside of her. Weiss grabbed the pillow and clenched it. "Does it hurt?" "A little bit." "If you want me to stop, please just tell me." "I will." Crimson then put more of his penis inside of Weiss which cause her to grab the pillow even harder and she was moaning a bit. Once Crimson eased his whole penis inside of her, he said "I am gonna start to move." "Please be gentle." Crimson started with light movement which was initially painful for Weiss. Weiss moaned every time he penetrated her, although not completely out of pleasure. After about a minute she said "You can speed up now if you want." Crimson nodded his head and started to speed up. Weiss' breasts started to shake when Crimson sped up. Crimson looked deeply into Weiss' eyes and started to move faster. Weiss began to moan. Her moans escalated and they became louder and louder. Crimson began to speed up again and as he did he went down to kiss Weiss. The two passionately kissed as Crimson continued to fuck Weiss. He began to get faster slowly and Weiss began to moan louder. "Oh oh oh! You're so big! Fuck me Crimson fuck me!" He started to go faster and faster as Weiss began to scream. "Oh yeah! I love your cock! You're so good! Fuck me!" Crimson lied down on top of her and Weiss rolled over on top and began to take the lead. Crimson continued to thrust his hips while Weiss swiveled hers grinding her body up against his. Her ponytail was jumping all around with her tits and her ass. Crimson grabbed Weiss' ass while he was fucking her. "I love it! Yes! Yes! YES!" Crimson fucked her hard and Weiss was screaming "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING!" Weiss' cum shot down on Crimsons cock and dripped down onto his body before he rolled her over realizing he was getting close. "You're so tight." Crimson said, feeling like he was about to cum. "I'm gonna cum." "Cum inside me!" Crimson then fucked her faster and faster and Weiss was screaming. Crimson started to go as fast as he could, pounding Weiss' pussy until he came. Crimson shot three full loads of cum into her pussy. Crimson then rolled off of Weiss and the two lied there catching their breath. "How was it?" Crimson asked Weiss while breathing heavily. "It was fantastic." "I agree." "I love you Crimson." "I love you too Weiss." Weiss fell asleep in Crimson's arms. Her head rested on his chest.

Throughout the night Crimson missed phone calls from Sterling and his parents. Where they both missed calls from Yang and Ruby. Weiss missed a call from Blake. Late into the night Winter tried to open the door but it was locked. So she took out her spare key Weiss gave her and she unlocked the door to find Weiss asleep in Crimson's arms. Her breasts exposed and Crimson had no shirt on. Winter took out her phone and took a picture of the two because it was probably the sweetest thing that she had ever seen her sister do. Winter smiled and closed the door as she left she said to herself "Well I guess he is something special."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Weiss woke up and picked her head up off of Crimson's body. She looked over at her clock and it read 10:37. Crimson woke up after she got off his chest. "Good morning." Crimson said to Weiss. "Good morning." Weiss got up and got dressed and Crimson did the same. "Are we going to eat breakfast?" "Yes I believe my dad has already eaten." After they got dressed they walked down to the dining room and saw Weiss' father. "Good morning sir." Crimson said. "Hi daddy. What is for breakfast?" "Omelets and hash browns. I didn't know what you wanted in yours Crimson. So I just had them put in bacon and cheese." He smiled as he said that deviously. "Perfect thank you. That is the best kind of omelet. The kind that you get the necessary flavors in." Crimson grabbed a napkin and put it in his lap. Crimson began to eat and Weiss did shortly after. "The hash browns are really good. What do you guys do?" "Just cook them over garlic and shake some pepper on them as they are being cooked." Mr. Schnee said. "Well they are fantastic. Do you have any toast?" "Certainly. Would you like butter with that?" "Yes please." "You have quite the appetite. And you two slept late. Was something going on upstairs in that bedroom that shouldn't have been?" His tone was playful, but his eyes were dead serious. "No daddy we just watched TV and fell asleep." "Crimson? Now if you don't answer this correctly, you will never get to see my daughter again. You might not even be alive by tomorrow if you don't answer this properly. What happened last night?" "We fell asleep after watching TV. We were exhausted from the trip up. Especially me." Mr. Schnee starred with his cold eyes into Crimson's soul. "Sounds reasonable enough. Most of my friends or businessmen who come Up here tend to be quite tired after the long trip." They finished their breakfast in silence with Mr. Schnee watching them eat. After breakfast Weiss grabbed Crimson's hand and they began to walk away when Mr. Schnee said "Crimson why don't you stay here and talk with me. Man to man." Weiss looked Crimson in the eyes and then she squeezed his hand and stared deep into his eyes. Weiss walked away from the two and when she left the room Mr. Schnee said "Sit down." Crimson sat across on the other side of the table from him. "I know." "What?" "Don't play stupid with me. I know what happened between you and my daughter last night." "What happened?" "You had sex with her. You fucked her. Didn't you?" Crimson felt like he was looking into the face of death. "Well that's OK. Teens your age tend to do that kind of thing with each other." He stood up as he continued his statement. "I didn't though. I waited until I found miss right. I got married. And we had two beautiful young girls. You know I couldn't go sleeping around though. It just isn't something someone of my power can do. She is going to inherit this company when she is older. And we all know that. It can't be her sister. Hell she will fuck anything that moves. She is in the paper all the time. So my baby girl. It has to be her. But tell me this. Do you really love her?" "Well let me ask you if you really love her. I saw all of the scars. All of the marks on her stomach and her back. Those aren't marks of love. You can't love her if that is what you do to her. Now I respect the hell out of you. But I hate you for what you did to your daughter." "You hate me. You hate me?! My daughter invites you over to my house. You fuck her. And you hate me? I want you to take your ass and my whore daughters out of my fucking house!" Crimson went upstairs after he heard this. He saw Weiss waiting for him by the staircase.

"Did you hear?" "Yes I did. He sounded serious. Sometimes he says it and he is just talking but by the tone in his voice, I could tell." "Are you sure it won't blow over?" "I am pretty positive. He would let us fly to wherever but he wants us gone." "Where should we go?" "You have a family too. We could go there." Crimson laughed. "I don't think you will like them at all. At least not my mom. My dad is the best though." "Well it is probably better than here. At least for now." "OK fine I will call." Crimson checked his Phone and noticed all of the missed calls and texts. "Whoa Weiss check your phone I missed some stuff what about you?" "Yeah I did to." "I got two missed calls from home one from Yang and Ruby and seven from Sterling. I also missed a couple texts from everyone except Sterling. I missed 17 from him. I'm gonna call him first actually." "Probably a good idea." Crimson dialed the phone and after a couple of rings he picked up and said "I was worried." "I could tell. I have to call my parents but I will text you once I am done." "OK." "I missed a lot of stuff too. I missed some texts and calls from Blake, Ruby and Yang." "Well you should probably text or call them too." Crimson said dialing the phone. "OK sounds good." Shortly after he dialed Crimson's dad picked up. "Hello?" "Oh hey dad." "Oh hey so your OK. Mom is pretty worried. I figured you were just occupied." "Yeah I was. Hey maybe I will actually come home. On one condition though." "Oh that would be great but what needs to happen?" "My girlfriend to come home with me. Something came up so it kind of just so happened that we both need to leave. And I figured it would be best for you to meet her." "I mean I don't have a problem with it. But I don't know about your mom. I can ask her and call you back OK?" "Sounds good talk to you in a bit." "OK bye." He hung up and Weiss was on the phone. He decided to text Sterling.

"Dude sorry we got caught up in stuff." He texted. Sterling responded with "Stuff?" Crimson responded with "Sexual stuff." Weiss got off the phone and started to pack. "My dad is checking with my mom now." "OK that is good." "And we can leave if we don't want to stay anymore right?" "Of course." "Thank god because odds are that we will want to go back to Beacon by Thanksgiving." "Are they really that bad?" "It isn't that they are bad as much as it that they are just different. But they are also bad." "I am sure it will be fine." "So who were you on the phone with?" "Oh it was Yang she put it on speaker so I could talk to them all. We just talked for a minute until I told them I had to go because we were off to do something." They both continued to pack until Crimson got a phone call. He picked it up and it was his dad. "Yeah it's fine. Mom keeps saying that your girlfriend is rich. What is her family? Is it a rich family?" "It is Weiss Schnee." "Wait like Schnee as in the dust company?" "Yes." "Wow. That is rich." "OK so we should be there in about like maybe 4 or so hours I guess." "OK I will see you then." At his house, Crimson's dad started to pick up and clean as fast as he could. "So you almost ready to get going?" "Oh yeah let me just pack some stuff from my bathroom and I will be ready." "OK sounds good." Weiss got her stuff and got her bag and she was ready to go. They stopped by Winter's room on the way out to say good bye. Weiss hugged her sister. "We are leaving." "So I heard. Crimson I am sorry about the way that I treated you yesterday. It was out of line and I know that you guys are a great match for each other." "It's OK you were just looking out for your sister. I understand." "Thank you." Winter hugged Crimson. They said their last goodbyes. They walked out of Winter's room and Weiss had a tear in her eye. "Is something wrong?" Crimson asked. "I am just always sad to leave my sister." "You guy's are close?" "Yes very. Do you have any siblings?" "No I don't." "Well that is a shame." "I mean I don't get to meet any more people like you." "Well you meet Sterling. We are basically the same person." "Yeah but you are different. I mean you are better looking, your nicer and you are just the greatest man alive." Crimson smiled. "Your the greatest woman alive." Crimson and Weiss kissed. They continued to walk towards the front of the house. Crimson and Weiss saw Weiss' father at the door. "Well Crimson I feel like this isn't the last time I will see you." "I hope you are right. I really do like your daughter a lot." He said extending his hand. "I know." Mr. Schnee said sternly and a slight bit of anger in his voice. He shook his hand and afterwards Weiss hugged her dad. They walked out and got in the car. "Well off to my house." They got in the car and drove off. "So are you planning on staying here for break?" Ruby asked Sterling. "I don't know yet. I might." "Well I'm staying. It might be nice to have a friend here." Ruby was looking into Sterling's eyes until Blake came into the room. "Oh hey Blake. Where have you been?" Ruby asked. "Oh nowhere." Blake responded rather fast. She wasn't expecting to see other people in their room. "I don't believe you. Were you talking with Ozpin again?" "I don't see why it matters." "Well when we went out looking for you it seemed as though that you were talking about a boy. Who was it?" Ruby was interrogating her teammate. "I was talking about a guy with him the other day. And also I was just with him." "Aw Blake you like a guy. You should come to your team about that." "It isn't that." Blake was getting increasingly mad. "It is that he isn't good for this team." Blake had just realized that she had said too much. "I am gonna go now." Blake said running away from the two. After she left the room Ruby turned to Sterling and said "Who do you think she is talking about?" "I think I know." Sterling said squinting. "Who is it?" "I think it might be Crimson." "That doesn't make any sense though." "I know it is just weird." "Well let's get to the bottom of this before they get back." Ruby said very motivated. "Sounds good." Sterling said. Weiss and Crimson boarded the plane. "So what city do you live in?" Weiss asked. "Hildred. I live in a suburb of it though." "Oh I haven't been to the suburbs really in my life. At least that I can remember. It should be fun." "With you, anything will be fun." Crimson smiled. "I agree. I am a pretty fun person." Weiss stated with a smirk on her face. Weiss told the pilot where they were going and then made a phone call. The pilot began to get the plane started once Weiss sat down and got her seat buckled. "Well let's go. Next stop hell." Crimson said with his face hung down low. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." "I hope it won't be that bad." Weiss smiled at him and said "It won't be bad. Trust me I will make sure of that." The plane took off and they headed out towards Hildred.

"So what should our plan of action be?" Ruby asked Sterling. "I don't know. We could try to follow around Blake and Ozpin next time they talk." "Well they might just walk stay in his office though since we found them the last time." "Oh hiya Sterling. It's nice to see you with again. So what are you guys talking about?" Yang entered the room with her usual cheerful attitude. "Well we think we know who Blake was talking about." Ruby said in a hushed tone. "Who?" "It might be" Ruby looked around the room making sure no one was in there. "Crimson." Yang began to laugh. "Oh come on little sis. Why would Blake want him gone. He makes Weiss happy." "Well that might be it." Sterling started. "When Ruby was talking to her about it she got increasingly frustrated with the conversation and then said "He isn't good for this team.' Maybe she thinks that Weiss won't focus on the team anymore and she won't be a help anymore." "That… actually kind of makes sense." Yang changing her mind after thinking about it. "I really hope it isn't true." Ruby said in a condescending tone. "I mean he is really nice and I like him a lot. Not like like him, but you know he is a good guy. They're good for each other. Weiss needs someone like that for her. She isn't crabby around him. And I like that she isn't." "We should follow her around." "That is what your sister said." "So then if me and Ruby agree why don't we?" "Well Sterling said that they might be in his room though." "They might be. But they also might be walking around." Yang was filled with enthusiasm that transferred over to Ruby. They looked at Sterling until he finally just said "Sure why not." Yang and Ruby jumped up in the air and shouted in happiness. "What was that?" Jaune said. "I'm sure it was Team RWBY." Wren said. "That's not very stealthy." Sterling said. "They could probably hear you from the other room. "Well we also haven't left yet." Ruby said. "Fair play." Sterling said as he got up. They left the room and started to walk around. "OK so where do you think she would be." "Probably by Ozpin's office. They just left." Sterling said responding to Yang. "I know a different way to his office that we can go." Ruby stated. The two began to follow her in silence trying not to be seen or heard by anyone. After a good 20 or 25 minutes of walking around campus they finally found them walking around. They jumped into the bushes and listened.

"So Blake what you are telling me is that your teammate is possibly in love and this is a bad thing?" "Well you are putting it so bluntly, but yes. It kind of is." "Why is that? You would think you would be happy for the two." "Well it's just that he isn't a good person he slacks and he cuts class. I saw him and his friend cutting class to go flower shopping one time." "Well skipping class one time isn't a huge deal. Did he have a date that night?" "Yes." "Then it is especially not a worry when he is out buying flowers for his girlfriend." "Yes but-" "Can you still hear them?" Ruby whispered to her friend and sister. "No I can't." "Neither can I." The two responded. "Well now what?" Yang asked the two." "We could change bushes." Sterling said. "But this is the only bush around us. Why did the bushes have to stop here." Ruby complained. "Well at least we got confirmation about who they are talking about." Yang said. They waited for them to get out of their range and they went back to the room all trying to comprehend what just happened. "Should we tell him?" Ruby asked. "I think Sterling should if anyone." "He would just think it was a joke if I said it. I could probably tell you the whole conversation." "Well who would tell him?" Ruby asked. "I guess I would be the best person to tell him if it were to be anyone." Yang said honestly. "Why is that?" Sterling said suspiciously. "Well we talk a lot. He told me that I am easy to talk to. It was actually kind of sweet. But anyway since we did talk a lot to each other and stuff, it would make the most sense. Do you think he would take it lightly?" They began to enter the room. "I don't think so. He is a pretty paranoid person to be fair." "I think it might still be good to tell him though. I mean this isn't something you can just put off." Ruby stated showing off her intelligent side. "Yeah you do make a good point. I would prefer to know now." Sterling commented. "OK so it's settled I will text him later." Yang said. "Or we can all call him." Ruby suggested. "I like that more." Sterling said. "OK so now it is officially settled." Yang said and they all jumped around in happiness.


End file.
